Not So Little
by Amarra17
Summary: Set in Season 6 right after the Halloween episode where Dawn recieves her first kiss (All The Way). Shes growing up, making changes...who will notice? COMPLETE
1. Thoughts

     Lying in bed, Dawn seethed.  How dare they get mad at her?  It's not like she knew he was a vampire!  Besides, Buffy had been with Angel!  It's not like she'd done anything new!  Just because they'd had to rescue her...and anyway, she had staked him herself!  She didn't need protection!  

     And Buffy had brought Spike along, as if purposely to embarrass her...but then, Buffy didn't know how she felt about Spike...no one did.  Sometimes Dawn wasn't even sure how she felt about him.  Angry, Dawn got up and went to her desk, pulling out her journal.

     __

_          Dear Diary,_

_     No one understands me.  Sometimes I don't even understand me.  I just went out to have some fun tonight, and, as usual, somehow it turned into a big mess.  _

_     First, I went by Janice's and we met these two guys, Justin and Zach.  We were all hanging out and everything was cool.  Then we stopped by this weird old guy's house and he was gonna give us a "treat" or something.  Then after Justin was alone with him in the kitchen, he just came out and said we should go.  That should have set the warning bells off, but it didn't.  Anyway, we left, and we went to the park.  Janice and Zach took off and left me and Justin alone in the car.  We talked and somehow ended up kissing.  Yup.  Kissing.  ME.  Dawn.  My first kiss!  Well, anyway, it was good.  Till he vamped out.  Yeah.  My first kiss HAD to be a vampire...well, I get out of the car and somehow Buffy shows up.  Huge fight commences; big surprise.  Justin follows me.  Tells me I'm special.  Right.  Anyway, I know he's about to bite me, so I stake him.  So ends my romantic evening._

_     Buffy makes me so angry...I'm almost 16 now, the same age she was when she became the Slayer, but she still treats me like a little kid._

_     And then there's Spike.  I've had a crush on him for almost a year now and the only one who's even come close to noticing is Buffy, who he's totally in love with.  _

_     Doesn't she realize how lucky she is?  Having Spike notice her?  He just sees me as Nibblet, Buffy's little sister.  It isn't fair.  I'm not sure if it's just a crush, or if it's something more.  I mean, I've had crushes on guys at school, and they aren't like Spike.  He's so sexy and cool.  And I can talk to him.  No one else listens.  I just don't know what to do..._

_                         Love,_

_                           Dawn_

     Sighing, she shut off her light and went to bed, not noticing the figure standing on the ground outside her window.

*     *     *

     Spike dropped his third cigarette on the ground, putting it out with the toe of his boot.  He's been outside of the Summer's home for an hour.  He'd heard the little bint get lectured, heard them go to bed...he though about going in to see Buffy.  They had been talking a bit more lately, but he still didn't think she'd like him stomping around her house in the middle of the night.

     Sighing, he lit up another cigarette and left, walking through the streets now devoid of Halloween mischief.  When he found out about that fledgling vamp trying to hurt Nibblet, he'd been pissed.  He wondered why he cared so much.  It wasn't really a surprise that he did, they'd gotten really close over the summer that Buffy had been.....gone.  And even before then, she had come to his crypt to talk or to hear stories.  She loved his stories about what he had done before the chip.  It didn't sicken her, it fascinated her.  She accepted him.  She was probably his only real friend among the scoobies...his only real friend among anyone.  He was a loner, always had been.  Besides Dru, he never really spent time with anyone else.  If only Buffy treated him the way she did...

     _But she won't, he thought, suddenly full of hurt and rage.  __She'll never accept me, doesn't even respect me anymore.  Bloody hell, once they know I care for 'em they just treat me like I'm nothing!  First there was Dru, acting like I don't even bloody exist, once Angelus came back...then she leaves me for a Chaos demon.  And Buffy just uses me when she needs information, or as her personal punching bag... Lately though, she'd been better.  Actually talking to him about things..._but still, she doesn't respect me.__

Suddenly his thoughts turned to Dawn, her eyes big, glowing with excitement and admiration as he told one of his stories.  The way she sat in his crypt, telling him about her day, as if he cared for high school gossip, _listening to what he had to say.  She really wasn't so little anymore, she'd grown up a lot over the past year.  She didn't act like such a little girl, and she was already as tall as Buffy.  Plus he had seen the way she looked at him, when she thought he didn't notice, her eyes roving over him hungrily...and he could tell that those weren't little girl thoughts she was thinking.  She wanted him._

_     Bloody hell!  What am I doing, thinking this way about Nibblet?  She's a child!  She doesn't know what she wants!  It's just a crush...and I can't want her.  Not with Buffy around. Not as if the Slayer wants anything to do with me...but..._

He sighed as he reached his crypt, puzzled about the thoughts of Dawn; he'd never really noticed her that way before, but she was actually beautiful, with her long silky brown hair, intense green eyes...he shook head and pushed open the door, trying to shut off the thoughts he was beginning to have about the Slayer's little sister.


	2. Cute guys and a Birthday

     Dawn woke up early the next morning, dressing for school and hurrying downstairs.  Buffy was at the counter drinking a glass of juice.  "Want some breakfast, Dawnie?"

     "Oh, uh, no thanks, I'm in a hurry."

     "Oh, why?"

     "Just wanna get to school is all."

     "Oh, okay.  See ya later, Dawnie."

     "Bye."

*     *     *

     After Dawn was in homeroom, her friend Lindsay passed her a note, _So, how were things last night?  Fun?  Justin is such a hottie."_

Dawn wrote back, _Yeah, he was actually kind of a jerk.  Plus, my sister found out I lied and came to find me.  It was so embarrassing._

_     OMG, really? _Lindsay wrote_.  What did Justin say?_

_     Well, actually, he was being such a loser, trying to force himself on me...so I told him to stop, and he didn't hang around._

Lindsay would have replied, but Mrs. Sposato, their teacher, gave them a sharp look.  Rolling her eyes, Dawn leaned back and prepared of another boring day of school.

*     *     *

     By the time lunch came, Dawn was ready to explode.  She hated school, feeling it was pointless.  Her sister was out fighting evil, and here she was, spending her day in a stuffy classroom.  Then she thought of Buffy's day job and felt slightly better about the whole thing.  _"I'll never be caught dead wearing a chicken hat," _she thought to herself.  

     She went to her afternoon classes, feeling less useless, occasionally even bothering to take notes.  As the end of the day neared, Dawn felt her spirits lift considerably.  She actually surprised herself and volunteered an answer in World History.

     When the bell finally rang, Dawn let out a great whoosh of air and rushed out the door.  In the hallway, Janice and Lindsay caught up to her.  "So," Janice said, elbowing her.  "Party still on for Saturday?"

     "Yeah."

     "I can't wait, it's gonna be amazing," Lindsay declared.

     Just then, Robert, the guy Lindsay had a crush on walked by.  "Hey, Dawn,"  he smiled at her, waving at the other two girls.

     Lindsay inhaled sharply, punching Dawn on the arm.  "You are sooo lucky!"

     "He _is pretty cute," Dawn teased.  "That black hair, those green eyes...and I hear he plays the drums.  Hmm..."_

     Lindsay laughed, a dreamy look in her eyes.  "Yeah.  You _can't_ have him.  He's mine."  

     "Oh, I have my eye on someone else," Dawn said wistfully.  "Besides, he _has_ a girlfriend."

     "So?" Lindsay asked.  "I can dream."

     But Janice, focusing on Dawn's previous comment, demanded, "Who?"

     "None of you business," Dawn giggled.

     Still chattering happily, the three girls walked into the sunlight.  Dawn however, wasn't thinking about the day's gossip; her thoughts were filled with someone else.

*     *     *

     The week went by uneventfully.  When Saturday came, Dawn woke excitedly.  She was 16 today!  That meant driver's license..._if she could convince Buffy.  And her party was tonight...everyone was coming, all her friends from school, probably even people she didn't know.  Janice had passed out flyers telling them to be at the Bronze by 8._

     She ran downstairs in her pajamas and started to make herself some waffles, thinking happily about the night ahead.  She wondered about what presents she would receive.  She knew Willow, Xander and the rest of the gang would get her something good.  And Marcus, that cute guy from her Bio class, he said he'd be there.  She gave a little squeal of excitement.

     Suddenly she thought about Spike, doubting he even knew it was her birthday.  It would be so cool if he were there.  She sighed, imagining dancing with him.  He was so hot; she _knew all her friends would be jealous if they saw her with him.  There was no way any __high school guy could compare._

     She daydreamed about Spike seducing her at her party, but was snapped from her reverie by the smell of her waffle burning.  "Crap," she muttered as she tossed it in the garbage and poured more mix into the waffle iron.  This time, the waffle came out golden and perfect.  As she poured syrup over her waffle, her thoughts returned to her party.

     Later, as she was getting ready for her big night, she kept glancing nervously in the mirror.  Did she look good enough?  She peeked at the card she had gotten in the mail from her dad.  _I want to wear something that he wouldn't even recognize me in._

Finally she decided on a short black denim skirt, some fishnet stockings, and a glittery periwinkle blue spaghetti strap top.  It shimmered whenever she moved.  She paired her outfit with some cute, clunky shoes and smiled at her reflection.  After putting on eyeliner and some thick, black mascara, she put on some blue eyeshadow that matched her top.  After smearing on some lip gloss, Dawn decided to curl her long chestnut hair into corkscrews.  As a last touch, she added some dangling earrings and stared at herself critically for several seconds.  _Wow, _she thought happily.  _I look older.  Way older._

She grinned, jumping up and down with anticipation, and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

*     *     *

     "Wow, Dawn..."  Buffy gaped at her little sister.  "I shouldn't even let you out of the house like this..."

     The truth of the matter was, Buffy, in her black leather pants and purple halter top, felt herself actually envying Dawn.  It wasn't that Dawn looked _better_ than her, it was just the fact that she hadn't thought of Dawn as actual _competition before.  It was Dawn's night to shine, but Buffy had never actually had to share the spotlight with her.  Buffy suddenly felt especially emotional.  Dawn really wasn't a little girl anymore.  She grabbed her sister in a tight hug and said, "Ready?  Let's wait for Willow.  So, how many people did you invite?"_

     "Uh, a couple from school?  I'm not too sure who's coming."

     Just then, Willow came stomping down the stairs.  "Ooh, I'm so excited!  Dawnie, I got you the _best gift.  Ready?"_

     "Let's go," Buffy said.

     The three of them walked out the door as Willow complemented Dawn's look.

* * * * *

Hey, thanks for the reviews for the first chap.  I've already got most of this fic written out, so if you like it and want more, all you have to do is KEEP REVIEWING!! Thanx!


	3. Parties and Gifts

          When the three girls entered the Bronze, Dawn looking just as old as Buffy or Willow; Xander came over.  "Hey you guys!  What's up?  Hey, look at the Dawnster!  Whoa!" he said approvingly, wrapping his arm around Dawn in a half hug.

     Just then, Anya walked over.  "Hello, Dawn.  Happy Birthday.  I used some of the money from the cash register to get you a present.  I hope you appreciate the effort," she said, smiling despite the fact that she had been forced to spend some of her money.

     They walked over to a table already loaded down with presents when Dawn saw some of her friends already out on the dance floor.  Smiling, she rushed out to join them.  Not many people knew Dawn could dance, but she was actually pretty good at it.

     After she'd been dancing Janice and Lindsay for a quarter of an hour, she brushed her curls behind her ear and stepped off the floor to get a drink.  She walked over to the counter and ordered a Dr. Pepper, drinking it slowly when it arrived.

     She finished her soda and thought about asking Xander to dance when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  Dawn turned around and found herself looking up at Robert.  She could she why Lindsay liked him.  His black hair was spiked up in front and his green eyes were amazing, almost powerful.  He also had a killer grin and a sexy voice..._and_ he was a senior.  

     "So," he said, flashing a smile at her.  "Wanna dance?"

     "Sure," she said, ignoring the voice that was telling her, _No!  This is your friends crush!  Plus, he's dating that one ho you can't stand.  _She also chose to ignore the fact that he had a reputation as a player and thought defensively, _Hey, it's my birthday...time to let myself do what I want for once!_

She disregarded Lindsay's envious stare as Robert led her onto the dance floor.  Little did she know, she had another pair of eyes on her as well.....

     A fast song began to play and Robert came behind her to put his hands on her hips.  He was a good dancer.  Sure, he came a little too close for her taste, but it was exciting, and it made her feel interesting and wanted.  She knew that Justin had only kissed her so that he could drain her dry later.  So when Robert rubbed up against her, she let him, despite the shocked stares she was receiving from Buffy.  As the song ended, she turned around to face him.

     "Thanks, that was fun," she said.  A slow song started up.  He cocked his head to the side, asking her without words.

     _How cool is he? she asked herself happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  When that song ended, he smiled at her, walking away silently.  She rushed over to Janice and Lindsay._

     "I hate you!" Lindsay squealed excitedly, her grin proving that she didn't.

     "You looked sooo good you there!!  Wow, Dawn, we need to come dancing more often!" Janice laughed.

     As more and more of their friends joined them, their group got louder and wilder throughout the night.  Dawn, for once, was out of Buffy's shadow, and she loved it.  She danced with several guys from school and twice with Xander.  Occasionally, though, she looked around as though expecting someone who wasn't there.  Then she remembered that he hadn't been invited and sighed sadly.  At about two in the morning, when many of her guests were gone, Dawn sat in a chair, exhausted from her nonstop dancing.  Buffy came and sat next to her.  

     "Wanna go home Dawn?  Open your presents?"

     "Sure," she smiled.  "I'm beat.  I'll go get Willow."

     Willow, Tara, and Anya helped carry all the gifts to Xander's car, then they all hopped in for a ride home.

     Once they were back at the Summers house and had taken all the gifts inside, Dawn sat on the couch to open them.  She unwrapped Buffy's gift first.  It was a beautiful cobalt blue cashmere sweater.  She smiled with delight and held it up against her.  "Buffy, it's gorgeous!  I love it."  

     She hugged her sister and proceeded on the other gifts.  From Willow, she received a book of actual spells, from Tara, some silver earrings; Xander got her a joke book and a copy of the video 'Harriet the Spy'.  "Oh, I love this movie!" she commented.  "The girl looks just like me...."

     Anya had gotten her a small trinket from the Magic Box, and with the exception of Janice and Lindsay, everyone from school had given her money.  Finally, after all the gifts had been opened, they all got up to go home or to bed.  Xander said sleepily, "Hey, Dawn.  You forgot one..."

     Dawn turned around and saw a small box on the table.  "Ooh, who's it from?" she asked.

     Buffy shrugged, "No card."

     Curious, Dawn picked it up and slowly opened the little box.  She gasped.  "Oh!  It's beautiful!"

     Inside was a small chain of gold and silver woven together.  Dangling on the chain was a small, sparkling crescent moon.  Buffy looked over her shoulder.  "Wow, Dawn.  That's gorgeous..."

     After the necklace had been passed around and admired, Dawn had Willow fasten in around her neck.  She climbed slowly up the stairs to her room, wondering who her mystery gift could be from.  Lying in her bed, she thought back on her night.  It had been the best birthday ever.  _If only Spike had been there, she thought sadly, her earlier fantasies crushed.  She fell asleep, her fingers lingering on the delicate chain._

*     *     *

         Spike walked into his crypt, dropping down on his couch and flipping on the TV.  He'd been at the Bronze.  He had gone for a drink and seen Buffy and all her friends there.  _So, _he had scoffed to himself.  _I help all of them, I'm practically a member of their bloody gang, 'n they can't even tell me Nibblet's havin' a party._

They probably thought that he didn't even know it was Dawn's birthday, but he did.  He even got her a present.  _Bought her a present.  Didn't even steal it...He had slipped it in with the other gifts when no one was looking, then had stayed in the shadows to watch Buffy; but for some reason his eyes had been drawn to Dawn.  She had looked different that night...gorgeous.  Spike had been tempted to go and dance with her, strangely jealous when he had seen all those high school boys groping her.  He's wanted to go over and pull them off of her, but he didn't think that it would have gone over very well with the Nibblet, so he had stayed hidden, watching her move, licking his lips.  He'd had no idea that the Nibblet could dance like that...she moved beautifully; fluid, seductive motions.  She danced even better than his dark Princess.  He groaned with longing, never imagining he could want the little bint this way.  She hadn't come to see him all week, and he realized that he missed her.  He missed her chatter that filled his dark crypt with light, her voice that made him feel alive..._

     He thought about going to see her and tell her happy birthday; he knew she thought he had forgotten, but his vampiric senses told him that the sun was already rising, so he climbed down the ladder to the underground levels of his crypt, undressed, and went to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * 

     Hope you liked this chap.  As usual, review, review, review!!  Apologies to Lindsay for making her seem like a ditz in my fic....and thanks to Sheila for commenting on Robert's "powerful eyes", giving me inspiration for my fic!  Thanks everyone!!


	4. Waking Discoveries

     That night, Dawn dreamed.  Random thoughts and images flowed through her mind, but three main things prevailed: Spike, the necklace, and a strange feeling she couldn't place.

     She dreamt of Spike, of his seductive voice taunting her the way he taunted Buffy.  His face whirled around her, and out of nowhere, the necklace appeared in his hand and he twirled it in his fingers, grinning at her.  He said something, but she couldn't make it out, and then he faded into the gray fog that surrounded them both.  As she dreamt, a giddy feeling of power swept over her, and she felt connected to everything, like she _controlled _everything.  

     While she was experiencing this, suddenly she was back at the Bronze, dancing with Robert.  She looked at him, and to her surprise, he kissed her.  After a while she tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her.  Frightened, she pushed him away but when she looked at him, it was Spike looking back at her.  "Wait," she said, but no words came out.  He walked away and was swallowed up by the thick gray mist, and Dawn was left cold and alone...

     Dawn slowly opened her eyes and sat up, shaking.  She wiped her forehead, it felt clammy and cold.  It wasn't so much the dream that left her scared, but the strange feeling it left in her stomach.  Sighing, she lay back down and glanced at her clock.  Seeing that is was only 5:30, nearly two hours after she had fallen asleep, she squeezed her eyes shut.  After several minutes of tossing and turning, she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

     She padded slowly down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, blinking as she opened the refrigerator, feeling a little better as the blast of cool air hit her.  After pouring some orange juice, she went to the living room and sat down, staring at her pile of presents.  

     When she had finished her juice, she left the empty glass on the coffee table and carried all the gifts up to her room, where she put most everything away except for the spell book from Willow.  This, except for her mystery necklace, was by far her favorite gift.  It, to her, was a sign that _someone _recognized the fact that she was growing up.  The book looked very old; it was bound in leather and was a musty brown color.  The first page was blank and was yellowed and crisp.  Dawn turned it slowly, afraid that if she jerked it too hard, it might break.

     To her dismay, she saw that the book was written in some type of foreign dialect.  She flipped the pages hopefully, but despite a couple pictures, the entire book was filled with the same strange writing.  Dawn paused, about to set the volume aside, but for some reason, she didn't.  It intrigued her.  She began to study the symbols, which resembled hieroglyphics, only curvier.  After about a minute she found she could understand most of it, and it didn't seem at all strange to her.  Excited by this discovery, she began to read, not stopping until Buffy called her to breakfast several hours later.

     She hurried downstairs and grabbed a slice of the toast Buffy had made.  "That was some party last night," Buffy commented.  "Way more than a _few people," she said, referring to Dawn's comment the night before.  "So...who was that cute guy?"  She sat down across from Dawn._

     Dawn looked up, surprised.  "You thought Robert was cute?"

     "Cute?  Dawnie, he was _hot.  For a high school guy, anyway..."_

     "Yeah...Lindsay has a huge crush on him, but he's dating this one girl on the volleyball team, or wait, I think she got kicked off...but anyway, I can't _stand her.  She flirts with __all the guys, and she thinks she's better than everyone."_

     "Oh, reminds me of Cordelia," Buffy laughed.  "And he doesn't care?"

     "No, well, he's the same way...you saw the way he was dancing with me!"

     "Like you didn't like it, Dawnie," Buffy teased.  "I saw your face."

     Dawn blushed.  "Yeah, well, at least I'm not Ms. Uber-slut," she muttered.

     "So, who do _you have a crush on?" Buffy asked._

     Tensing up, Dawn replied, "No one.  The guys at my school are all losers."

     Oh, don't I remember how that was..." Buffy said.

     They finished their toast in silence and Dawn got up and went to her room.  She shut the door, picked up the spell book, and sat on her bed to read, not coming out for the rest of the day.

*     *     *

     Dusk set in and Spike woke, his vampire senses telling him it was time to feed.  He got out of bed, put on his clothes, and climbed up the ladder, shrugging into his black leather coat.  He didn't feel like eating, so he decided to go out for some fun, instead.

     Just as he was about to walk out the door, there was a knock.  Puzzled, he reached to open it.  No one ever knocked.  Pulling open the door, he saw Dawn standing there, wearing fitted jeans and a t-shirt that bared her navel.  He still wasn't completely used to noticing her this way. 

     "Well, well, a visitor..." he said in a low voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

I hope you guys liked this chap too!  I've gotten nothing but positive feedback, so thanks.  I think you'll all like the next chap very much...or at least, I hope you will.  So, review!!!


	5. A visitor

     Dawn walked in nervously.   Something seemed different about Spike...the way he was looking at her.  It made her feel self-conscious.  _What's with me? she thought.__  It's just Spike..just Spike.  Ha.  But still, I'm usually not this nervous around him._

     Attempting to stop the anxious thoughts and act normal, she went and flopped down on his couch like she usually would.  "So, w-what's up?" she asked, her wavering voice giving her away.

     "Well, I was jus' about t' go get something to eat.  But, staying here with you is good, too."

     Dawn moved to sit on the stone sarcophagus that Spike sometimes slept on.  "Yeah, so, I notice you weren't at my party yesterday.  It was my birthday, uh, at the- at the Bronze." 

     "Well, I wasn't invited to any party now, was I?  If I had been, mighta been able to make it."

     "Oh, right.  Sorry."

     " 'S alright, Nibblet."

     Dawn flinched.  She was starting to detest the nickname, but at the same time, she loved the familiarity of it.  She wished he called her something else.  "Little bint", "Nibblet", he still saw her as a little girl.  She screamed inwardly at the unfairness of it.  Dawn toyed with her necklace, noticing Spike staring at it.

     "You like it?  It was a present."

     "Yeah?  From who?"

     Dawn, confused by his smirk, answered, "I dunno, there was no card."

     He walked up to her and fingered the delicate chain.  She jumped and felt her face flush with happiness at the touch of his cool fingers against her skin.  Dawn looked up at him and noticed that her face as startlingly close to his.  He was staring intently at the necklace and didn't notice her gaze.  She thought about what it would be like if she just reached up and kissed him.  Suddenly, his eyes flickered up to her face and he stared back into her eyes.  Quickly, she looked away, embarrassed.  When she noticed that he wasn't moving away, she flushed again, keeping her face lowered but looking up at him through her lashes.

     "Jumpy, aren't we?  Why so nervous, pet?" he asked, breathing softly into her ear.  She'd never heard him speak like this before.  _No one had ever talked to her like this...To her fury, she felt her cheeks becoming even more crimson, if that was possible._

     "I'm n-not nervous," she laughed weakly.

     Still leaning over her, he smiled.  "No?"

     "Spike?" she mumbled, sure this wasn't really happening.  She was sure she was dreaming, yet knew she wasn't, and despite her bewilderment, she glowed, and felt like jumping up and down with delight.

     _I can't believe it!!  Spike is flirting with me!  She took a deep breath and told herself not to act like a complete idiot, which was hard since she had never been this close to the vampire and every nerve in her body was tingling with excitement._

     She chastised herself for jumping slightly when his hand brushed her thigh.  He noticed her awkwardness, and, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, he pulled away and sat beside her on the stone coffin.  

     "So, how was the party, pet?" he asked, his voice returning to normal.

     At that moment, her party was the farthest thing from her mind.  Dazed, she asked, "What?"

     Then, remembering what they had been discussing before, she stuttered, "Oh, it was.....good.  I danced with some guys from school and stuff, and Xander..." Then, returning to her usual talkative self, she began to chatter about her party, not noticing Spike staring at her lips as they moved, nor his eyes wandering over her.  "And there was this guy, Robert...I think he's totally into me.  We danced twice and he was all over me.  Only, he has a girlfriend...but still, it was cool.  Nice to be noticed."

     She stopped, Spike's eyes had narrowed and he emitted a low growl from his throat.

     "What?  Are you ok?"

     "Fine, 's nothing."

     "Oh, okay," Dawn said, giving him a strange look.  "Well, I should go.  Buffy; still pretty overprotective...but I guess you'd like it if she came storming in here, all Slayery and stuff.  Maybe I should stay," she muttered dejectedly, not able to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

     "Not really in the mood for getting my ass kicked right now..."

     Taking it as a hint, Dawn got up to leave.  As she neared the door, Spike's voice stopped her.  "Dawn..."

    She whirled around.  _Dawn? she thought.  __He called me Dawn!_

I didn't mean y' had to go, just meant that I wasn't really in the mood to see big sis right now."

     "You, you _don't want Buffy to come over?  I thought that's why you put up with me."_

     "Put up with you?  Nibblet, I like having you here, sometimes more than Buffy."

     "Really?  That's cool.  But I thought you were in love with her."

     "I am, pet.  But when you love someone, and they don't feel the same way, it's not always good to be around them.  It hurts, because you see it, you touch it, but you'll never have it.  With love there has to be hope, if not, then it's just pain."

     Dawn paused, letting that sink in.  It was something she loved about Spike; he never spoke to her as a child, even if he thought of her as one.  He told her what he was thinking and didn't try to hide things from her.  _I do love him, _she thought.  _I always have, it isn't just a crush.  I'm always thinking of him, and when I'm around him, I'm happy.  Happier than I am with anyone else.  I can talk to him about anything._

     After realizing this, she felt terribly sad, reflecting back on his words.  She didn't have a chance with Spike.  He loved her sister.  She felt tears stinging her eyes.  "Spike, I have to go...I don't want Buffy to worry..."

     With that, she ran out the door.

*     *     *

     Spike sat, staring after her.  He was pleased, now sure she had feelings for him.  For some reason he was extremely jealous of that wanker, Robert or whatever the bloke's name was.  Now that he knew the name of the idiot who had been groping his Dawn...he paused.  _His _Dawn?  

     _When did I get so damn possessive? he wondered.  He brushed the thought aside and contented himself with imagining what he'd do to the kid if he didn't have the chip holding him back.  Lots of blood came to mind.  He grinned to himself in the darkness then walked through the door that Dawn had neglected to close, taking a deep breath as he stepped into the night._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 Thanks for the reviews!!  First bit of Spike/Dawn flirtiness!  Yay!  I hope you all enjoyed it!  It gets better, so if you're curious you BETTER review!  Thanks so much again for supporting my fic!


	6. Changes

     Dawn walked through the streets heading towards Revello drive, tears welling in her eyes.  _I love him,_ she thought repeatedly, feeling a new wave of anguish each time her revelation hit her.

     _I love him, I love him, I love him! she screamed in a silent rage, unable to vanquish the thought from her mind, wanting to kick, or tear out her hair.  She had never felt like this before, overwhelmed by the feelings of longing and despair.  The choked sob she emitted as tears began to pour down her face rang out unusually loud in the still night._

     As she reached her house, she slowed.  Not wanting Buffy to see her like this, she flopped down on the grass and sank into a stupor.  She didn't know how long she sat; it could have been minutes, hours...in her dazed reverie time had no meaning.

     All the emotions she had pent up for so long came forward and she mused over her feelings of loneliness, of uselessness, of love....

     She was sick of everything.  She hated not measuring up to Buffy.  She hated Buffy, even though she knew that wasn't true, all she was aware of was a terrible jealousy towards her older sister.  Buffy had everything; and exciting life, Spike's love....she was doing something worthwhile with her time.  

     _How can I compare to that?  Buffy's so beautiful.  But...I could be pretty, too.  I'll show Spike._

She got up and walked into the house.  As she was about to start up the stairs, she heard a scream from the living room.  Her body tensed and she went to see what was wrong.

     "What happened?" she asked Xander and Anya who were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

     "Don't look, Dawn!  It's horrible," came the muffled voice of Anya, who's head was buried in Xander's shoulder.  

     Dawn glanced at the screen and began to laugh.  "This scares you?  It's hilarious," she sat down to watch.  It was Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  "What's so scary about a killer bunny?"

     Then she remembered Anya's 'bunny-phobia'.  She watched as the rabbit killed several knights, and laughed again, along with Xander, who was trying to hold it in, so as not to spite his girlfriend.  

     When it was over, Anya opened her eyes and punched Xander's arm.  "You said this was a comedy," she whimpered.  "I'm not going to be able to sleep for a month!  I think that that is one of the most HORRIBLE things I've ever seen in over a thousand years!  And I DID some pretty horrible disgusting things Xander!  But do you care?  No!  You seem to think there's something funny about a killer bunny!"

     "Ahn, it was just a bunny.  And see, while your eyes ever closed, they blew it up...It's ok now..."

     "Oh," she sniffed.  "Well then, if you're sure it's dead..."

     "I'm sure."

     Dawn got up and left when they started making out on the couch, ignoring her question of, "Where's Buffy?"  

     Figuring her sister was out slaying as usual, she went up to her room.  Going over to her closet, she kneeled and pulled her birthday money out of a shoe box and counted it.  $430.  That would be enough.  She smiled at the thought of her new look, tucked the money away, and picked up her spell book.  She understood a lot of it now and began to practice some basic incantations, feeling the power surge through her once more.

*     *     *

     Spike walked slowly through the cemetery, upset about hurting the little bint's feelings.  He wasn't even sure what he had done, but he knew she had been hurt.

     "Bloody women," he muttered.

     "Following me _again, Spike?"_

     He jumped and noticed the Slayer standing in front of him.  Pissed at himself for getting startled, he glared at her, wondering how he hadn't noticed her.  Usually he could sense her a mile away.

     "Oh, yeah, Slayer.  's the highlight of my evening to follow you around."  He could tell she was thrown by his lack of enthusiasm.

     "So, if you _aren't following me; which I doubt, what _are_ you doing here?"_

     "You always seem to forget that I live here.  Can't a bloke even take a walk?  'S like you standing in front of your house and me asking what you're doing there.  Bit of a stupid question, Slayer..."

     "Ya know, you're being rude.  I should stake you," she said, attempting once more to get him into the spirit of things.

     "Right, Slayer.  Do whatever you bloody want to."  He brushed past her and didn't turn back, ignoring the shocked expression on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I know this is a short chap, but I felt it was essential.  Plus it added a bit of comic relief...I was getting depressed.  Well, if you DO want more, which you SHOULD after this unsatisfactory chap, then REVIEW!  Feedback motivates me to post...so more!


	7. Magic & Makeovers

     The next morning, Dawn woke, thinking, _Ugh, I hate Mondays._  Then, remembering what she had planned after school, she perked up and hopped out of bed.  After pulling on a blouse and jeans, she started towards her dresser to brush her hair, then stopped, thoughtfully.  

     She stared at her brush for an entire minute, concentrating and getting frustrated.  Forcing herself to calm down, she shut her eyes and relaxed, reaching out her hand.  She opened her eyes just in time to see her brush fly across the room and into her hand.  Astounded, her mouth dropped and the brush fell to the floor.  Slowly, a huge grin appeared on her face and she stooped to the floor to pick up the brush.  

     _Omigod, omigod, omigod!  It worked!  That is so cool.  I heard it took _Willow___ months to actually get anything to work.  I only started reading yesterday! _

Now knowing that she was actually accomplishing something with her spell book, she brushed her hair happily and went to school, not even caring that she was bored out of her mind all day.  She made her pencil stand on its point during class, but only for a second or two.  It took a lot out of her for something as simple as that.  Well, to most people it wasn't simple, but still.

     Plus, it was cool showing off her necklace to the group of girls who had stopped to admire it.  By the time the bell let them out, she was in a pretty good mood.  As she rushed down the steps in front of the school she called out to Janice and Lindsay, "You guys meet me at the Bronze!  7:30!  I've go a surprise!!"

     From there, she hurried to the hair salon, walked in, took a deep breath and said, "I want something different."  She sat in the chair apprehensively and squeezed her eyes shut as the girl began to hack off her beautiful hair.  _Oh please don't let it suck...she prayed._

     An hour later, she walked from the shop, hardly believing it was her.  She felt like a totally new person...she felt..._attractive.  _They had dyed her hair jet black and cut several inches off the bottom.  Instead of waist length, her hair now only reached the middle of her back.  In the front it only reached her chin, barely enough to brush behind her ear.  From there, it cascaded down in layers till it reached the bottom.  It made her look _way older.  __Cool, she thought._

     Dawn decided to get a couple new outfits to go with her new look.  She noticed that a bunch of guys would turn to stare at her as she passed.  Not used to the attention, she blushed and tried to smile while feeling horribly self-conscious.  Finally, when some guy who looked like he was thirty approached her, she decided it was enough and hurried into a shop.  _Boy, am I a hypocrite, she told herself.  __Blowing off a guy under forty cuz he's too old when I'm in love with a hundred and thirty year old vampire... She laughed to herself.  _

     She tried on outfit after outfit, rejecting the assistance of the pushy sales people until she finally decided on some skintight black leather pants, a tiny leather skirt, a couple tube tops, a red strapless mini dress, and a pair of knee high boots.  She made her purchases, feeling a bit devious.  _I'm turning into such a slut, she joked to herself.  Dawn walked out with her bags, beaming; all this cool stuff and she still had $130 left!  She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already six._

     _Hmm, better go get ready for the Bronze... She hurried home, threw her bags on her bed, and jumped in the shower, letting the cool water rush over her.  When she stepped out, she dried herself slowly, looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  __I look so...sexy.  My eyes really stand out with my hair black...I wonder what Buffy's gonna say._

     She loved the way her front layers framed her face; it made her seem mysterious, more interesting than she had ever been before.  And her eyes...they looked haunting....beautiful.  She laughed at these thoughts, then dressed hastily.  Whatever Buffy was gonna say about her hair, good or bad, well, she knew it wouldn't be good if she saw the clothes Dawn was planning to wear.

     She put on the black leather pants she had bought earlier, plus a skintight green tube top that bared her stomach.  Once she slipped on the sexy high-heeled shoes that she had grabbed at the last minute during her shopping spree, she turned to glance in the mirror.

     If she thought she had looked good Saturday, it was nothing compared to now.  She looked stunning.  Better than even Buffy had ever looked.  Dawn continued to gaze at her reflection as she fastened her moon-shaped necklace which gleamed against her pale throat.  She didn't jump up and down like she had Saturday, somehow she felt more mature.  _It's the hair, _she decided.  Quickly, she put on some eyeliner and slipped out the window.

     Dawn hurried through the near dark streets, the sun hadn't set completely and she felt uncomfortably bare in her skimpy top and stilettos.  She wrapped her arms around herself and felt relieved when the Bronze came into view.

     She breezed through the door and finally felt at ease, grateful for the dim lighting.  It made her feel less exposed and she relaxed.  She became confident as she felt the pulsing beat of the music and passed the dance floor, scanning for faces she knew. Dawn continued to look around, pausing when she heard voices behind her.

     "Where is she?  It's already 7:35.  What's the surprise?"

     She turned and saw Lindsay and Janice chatting idly.  They turned and noticed her, but said nothing, blinking in shock and disbelief.  Lindsay's mouth hung open.

     "Dawn?" Janice cried.  "Omigod!  Your hair!  You look so hot," she scampered up and ran her fingers through Dawn's hair.

     Lindsay stepped up.  "It _is Dawn?  I didn't even recognize her!" she exclaimed.  Turning her attention to Dawn, she said, "You look...wow.  Even your eyes look different.  And I love the outfit.  The necklace goes perfect."_

     "Thanks.  You guys wanna go dance?  Look, Lindsay, there's Robert."

     Lindsay rolled her eyes.  "Oh, I'm over him.  He's hot and everything, but...whatever."

     "He's coming over!" Janice whispered.  "He's looking at you!"

     Robert grinned at the three girls.  "Hey, Janice," he snapped his fingers, thinking, then blurted out, "Lindsay."

     Lindsay frowned at not being remembered.

     "So, who's you're friend?" he asked, turning to Dawn.  Getting a closer look at her, his eyes widened.  "_Dawn_?"

     "Yeah," she smiled.  "Like the new look?"  _He is so hot, _she thought.

     "Whoa," was all he could say.  After a few seconds, he regained his composure.  "So," he cleared his throat.  "Wanna go, uh, dance?"

     Dawn smiled again.  "Ok."

     He led her out onto the dance floor...somehow, he danced even better than she remembered.  Dawn tensed slightly when he came behind her and put his hands on her bare waist, but she tried not to show it and ran her hands slowly through her hair.  When she rubbed against him he pulled her to him even tighter, and they continued to move to the pulsing beat.  In one quick movement, he whirled her around to face him, pulling her so close that she was straddling his knee.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling away when she felt one of his hands creeping up the back of her top.

     Out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice say, "Mind if I cut in, mate?"

     Without waiting for an answer, the newcomer pulled her away and brought her to him, closer than even Robert had.  It was Spike.

     As her cheeks flushed with excitement and nervousness, she noticed Robert about to say something, but one glare from the bleached blonde vampire and he walked off, subdued.

     She wanted to say something to Spike, but part of her, the part that couldn't believe Spike was actually dancing with _her _like _this, told her that this wasn't the moment for talking.  Once the initial shock wore off, Dawn realized that she had fantasized about this __forever, and that she was doing nothing to make it the way she had pictured.  Spike was doing things to her while they moved that made this even better than kissing that other vampire had been._

     _Well, duh, a voice said.  _It's Spike.  _But after realizing she wasn't dancing the way she _wanted _to, she began to dance seductively, slithering up and down his body, shocking even herself.  The faster they moved, the more their bodies rubbed together...it caused electricity to crackle between them.  Dawn could feel a fiery heat from their dancing, wondering how it could be so when Spike was so cold.  It seemed that even others around them could notice their passion, and some stopped to watch.  Dawn's breath quickened as Spike continued to move against her, the friction building between them.  When the song ended, he pulled her around to face him and stared into her eyes.  Hoping he would kiss her, Dawn stared back at him, but saying nothing, he turned and walked away.  At the last minute he turned back and said, "Love the hair, Nibblet," then disappeared into the crowd._

     Dawn stood in a stunned and happy silence, still a bit confused about what had just happened.  If she had thought Robert was a good dancer, it was nothing compared to Spike...the way he ran his hands over her...and he hadn't even tried to feel her up the way Robert had, but somehow it still felt so much sexier.

     She heard and excited squeal and say Janice running towards her with Lindsay close behind.  "Who was _that?" she asked excitedly, jealousy evident in her voice. "He was such a hottie.  No one at our school looks like _that._"_

     "Whoa," Lindsay shook her head vigorously in agreement.  "I want him.  Maybe I should dye my hair black..." she mused.

     As they bombarded her with questions, Dawn remained silent.  When they realized she wasn't answering, they asked, "Are you okay, Dawn?"

     "Oh.  Yeah," Dawn grinned.  "But I, uh, gotta get home you guys..."

     "But who _was he?" Janice whined as Dawn walked into the dark night.  Dawn ignored her, lost in her own thoughts.  As she walked through the dark streets, she smiled.  __I bet Spike's never danced with Buffy that way.  Then she quickened her steps and grinned all the way home._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I hope everyone liked this chap!  I'm getting more and more reviews, so, yay.  Please continue to R&R and the next chap should be up soon!


	8. Wrong

     Spike walked into his crypt, a contented smirk on his face. He had thought about staying out, but after his dance with the little bint, he'd grown sick of all the other women staring at him, wanting him to ask them to dance.

     He knew he shouldn't have pulled her away like that; had to hide his feelings if he didn't want Buffy to stake him, but after seeing that same wanker trying to seduce his Dawn...it had been too much.

     When he'd first seen her there at the Bronze, he'd hardly believed it was her.  She looked so much like his dark princess, with her ebony locks.  Her eyes stood out, they were gorgeous; he'd wanted her so much.  He hadn't been able to take it, seeing that other bloke with his hands all over her.

     He'd seen the alarm and anticipation in her eyes when she'd recognized him, smelled her fear and arousal.  And when she'd started dancing after those first hesitant moments, dancing in a way he didn't even know she could...he thought he would go crazy with not touching her.

     All he'd wanted was to feel her beneath him, to make her scream with pleasure.  He knew if he stayed, he wouldn't have been able to control himself.  So he'd left.  He knew she'd been confused, but it was better that way.  Before he'd done something he'd regret.  He sighed and glanced down at the bulge in his pants, then smiled, imagining all the things he'd love to show her.....

*     *     *

      Over the next month, Dawn was swamped with schoolwork and rarely had time for anything.  When she wasn't doing homework, she was secretly practicing the magicks behind her locked door.  She had gotten quite good.  With her extra birthday money she had bought several spell books and was now actually incredibly powerful.  She thought Willow suspected, but she wasn't sure.  And she hadn't seen Spike since that night at the Bronze.  She missed him.

     It was now December; Christmas was only a little more than three weeks away.  Dawn had already gotten gifts for the rest of the Scooby gang.  She was sure they would love them.  The question was what to get Spike.  

     She knew that, being a vampire, he probably didn't celebrate the birth of Jesus and all that; but then again, Willow, being Jewish, didn't either.  So what was the difference?

     Thinking hard, she toyed with the chain around her throat.  She still didn't know who it was from, but she had come to treasure it anyway.  

     _I'll decide later, she thought, and began to practice her magicks.  It had become a small obsession of hers lately, plus, most of the power came naturally, like the ability to read foreign tongues.  She still hadn't figured out the source of her power, but, whatever, it's not like she ever really thought about it.  She could now make objects move whenever she wanted to, and her spells always came out right, unlike Willow or Tara's.  She could even levitate things.  Her power made her giddy._

     After a while, she sighed, bored.  She stood up and pulled her dark hair into a tight ponytail, then went downstairs.  As she passed Willow, the other witch tugged on her hair.

     "I just can't get used to your hair, Dawnie!  It's just so different."

     Dawn smiled.  "Hey, I'll be back, ok, Willow?"

     "Okie, I'll tell Buffy if she asks."

     "Ok."

*     *     *

     Dawn walked slowly downtown, enjoying the night air.  She breathed deeply, feeling calm and relaxed.  When she heard the crunching of tires behind her, she turned.  It was Robert.

     "Hey, Dawn.  Want a ride?"

     "Uh, sure...I was gonna go shopping."

     "Ok, I can drive you."

     He unlocked the door and she slid into the passenger's seat.  He looked over at her, then turned his attention to the streets.  They rode in silence, Dawn occasionally glancing over at him.   He was wearing a black sweatshirt and some faded denim jeans.  She smelled the faint scent of his cologne, it was nice, she inhaled again.  When he noticed her staring, he grinned, "What?"

     "Oh, nothing."  She turned away, looking down when his hand brushed her thigh, but before she could react he retracted it and said nothing.  

     When Dawn hopped out downtown, he shut off the engine and said, "I'll come with you."

     As they walked, the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement was the only thing that broke through the silence.  Dawn sped up, wanting to hurry and get into a shop.  She said, "Let's cut through the alley, it's shorter."

     "Alright," he agreed, his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked slowly through the alley.  Robert commented, "I haven't seen you at the Bronze lately.  You're a good dancer."

     "Thanks," she replied, still uncomfortable with the unusual silence.

     "So, who was that guy?"

     "What guy?"

     "That one dude who you danced with.  The one who just pulled you away..."

     "Oh, uh, just some guy."

     "Oh," He paused and Dawn turned to look at him.  Without warning, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.  Shocked by the sudden gesture, she pulled back.

     "W-what are you doing??  Don't you have a girlfriend?"

     "Andy?  Yeah...she won't find out."

     "_So?" Dawn whispered urgently.  "It's still __wrong."_

     "Come on, Dawn," he breathed, kissing her collarbone.  "Loosen up."

     She put her hands on his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his lips, but wanting him to stop.  "Don't," she said, weakly attempting to push him off.  She began panicking when she felt his hand roving under her shirt.  "Stop!" she said loudly, pushing him harder.  Ignoring her pleas, he continued to kiss her; his lips were soft, but his kisses were rough.  Dawn struggled, beginning to feel sick.  

     When he began undoing his jeans with one hand, still groping her with the other, she cried out.  _Why did I come with him?  Am I stupid?  He's a senior and his girlfriend's a whore.  He expects stuff like this!!  Oh, god, help me!!_

     Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

     "Because I can...you know you want it," he panted.

     "No!  Don't..." she pleaded.  When he didn't stop, she screamed again.

     With the fear wild within her, she felt the power that she had begun to be accustomed to surge inside of her.  Her eyes glowed white and she uttered softly, clenching her fists, "_esaec Utuoy dnamm Oci."  Robert paused, and a moment later an invisible force hit him in the chest and knocked him back against the opposite side of the alley.  He slid to the floor, unconscious.   _

     Hurt and confused but what had just happened, Dawn sank to the floor and began to sob.  She couldn't believe he'd tried to-  _I_ thought he was nice...I thought..._ _

     She cried out, gasping, choking on her tears.  She felt lost and alone, and, not knowing what to do, continued to weep.  She knew she had to leave, before he woke.

     Trembling, she got to her feet and stumbled towards home.  As she reached the end of the alley, she felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around, screaming, "No!" and lashing out blindly.

     Spike caught her hand just as it neared his face.  Dawn tried to tug away, but his grip remained firm.  "G-get away, Spike," she sniffed.  "I need to be a-alone."

     He pulled her against him in a reassuring hug.  "Dawn?  What happened, Nibblet?"

     "It, it was.....R-robert, he-he...' she trailed off, unable to finish as fresh tears poured down her face.  Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and her eyes went out of focus; then she knew no more. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 I got many reviews for my last chap.  I'm glad everyone enjoyed it.  Please continue to R & R!!


	9. Almost

     Dawn blinked slowly and sat up.  She was in Spike's crypt, on his couch.  Looking around, she saw no one.  "Sp-spike?" she called out tentatively in the quiet room.

     She heard a rustling sound from behind her and turned to see Spike standing with his back to her, fiddling with something.  He glanced up at her.  "Well, you're awake," he said, coming over.  He sat beside her a placed a hand on her shoulder.  "So, I'm guessing you weren't just throwing a fit for the hell of it.  Wanna tell me what happened?"

     Despite his unsympathetic words, his voice was gentle, and filled with concern.  She leaned against him, surprisingly at ease.  "I-it was Robert," she whispered.  "He-he said he'd give me a ride, and we were walking and he....he kissed me."  She felt Spike stiffen.  "So, I told him no, and that it was wrong, and he wouldn't stop.  So, I...made him.  It-it was so scary Spike.  I didn't think he was like that, that he would hurt me...I didn't know..."

     She buried her head in his chest as he stroked her hair.  When he still didn't say anything, she looked up at him and saw rage and compassion in his eyes.  She could tell he was torn between the two emotions; nothing but hate and fury for Robert, and nothing but empathy and concern for her.   

     "D-don't tell Buffy,' she pleaded.  "She-"

     "I won't.  'S ok, Nibblet," he place a soft kiss on her forehead.  It was so gentle that she wasn't even surprised by it.

     He held her for what seemed like hours, but his strong arms were so protecting, so reassuring, that she felt no desire to leave.  Finally, he said, "Nibblet,'s getting late.  I think I oughta get you home.  Big sis'll have a fit."

      "Can't, can't I just stay here, Spike?  I...what if Buffy finds out?"

     "Nibblet, y' know the Slayer would stake me good and proper if she found you here.  Always suspecting the worst, that one is..."

     Dawn turned her head sadly and Spike paused.

     "Flip on the TV, luv," he said after a brief moment.  "Passions is on."

     Now that Dawn felt better, awkwardness settled in.  She could tell that the bleached blonde vamp didn't even notice the fact that his arm was around her, but it seemed to be all that she could think about.  Cursing her continually blushing cheeks, she moved to the opposite end of the sofa.

     "S'matter, luv?" he asked, his cockiness returning, an evil gleam in his eye.  "Bein' so close to the big bad got you all hot'n bothered?"  He grinned wickedly at her.  "It's nothing to be ashamed of, pet.  I do have that affect on most women..."

     Willing herself not to blush, Dawn looked determinedly back at him while thinking, _Women?  He called me a woman!!_

     Forcing herself not to act as naive and stupid as she felt, she said, trying to match his grin and respond to his obvious flirtations, "I wasn't uncomfortable.  I just thought _you were."_

     Then, taking a deep breath and gulping, not believing what she was about to do, she asked, "If I were uncomfortable, would I be able to do _this_?"

     With that, she moved back over to his side of the sofa and slowly placed her leg over him to straddle him.  Standing on her knees, she placed her hands on his shoulders and grinned down at him, holding her breath, waiting for his reaction and praying that her insecurities didn't show on her face.

     _What am I doing? she asked herself.  __I'm flirting with Spike?  She was amazed at her own bravado.  _Breathe, Dawn, breathe.  And whatever you do, don't blush.  Oh, god, oh god, he's sooo hot.  He's gonna think I'm an idiot.  He could do so much better than me...and when did I get this brave?_  Once more, she blamed her newfound confidence on her hair._

     "Well, it's a good thing you aren't uncomfortable, Nibblet...because if you _were..." he place his hands on her hips, fully aware of her quickened breaths.  "Then you'd never be able to handle _this_..." _

     Once his hands touched her, he could see the pulse in her neck begin to race and for a moment he had to work to control the urge to vamp out and sink his fangs into her beautiful throat.  But his carnal lust won out over his blood lust and he smiled, pleased at the affect he was having on her, knowing she was unaware of the affect that she was having on _him._

He pulled her down so that she was actually on his lap, and Dawn licked her lips apprehensively, thinking, _Spike?  Spike actually wants to do things like this to me? Me??_

     Now that she was actually sitting on his lap, his hands gripping her...legs, she felt something hard poke into to front of her jeans and her eyes widened.  She tried to crawl off of him but he didn't let her go.  When she wriggled like that on top of him, he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning aloud.  

     "Spike..." she squeaked.

     "Yeah, baby?" he purred, his voice husky.

     Dawn felt her stomach clench and she inhaled sharply.  _Baby? Spike had called her baby?  And that voice...oh, god she wanted to melt.  She felt the area between her legs moisten and her protests died in her throat.  She wanted him so much..._

     Just as Spike, his eyes filled with hunger, leaned forward, and Dawn closed her eyes in unbelieving ecstasy, the door to the crypt burst open.  Horrified, Dawn leapt off of Spike's lap and looked up to see her sister, who, thankfully, hadn't noticed anything.

     "H-hi, Buffy," her voice wavered.  "Me and Spike were just hanging out, watching TV...what's up?" she asked in a panicked voice.

     "Y' know, Slayer," Spike said in an agitated voice.  "There's this thing some people do...I believe it's called knocking.  Ever tried it?"

     "Shut up, Spike.  I was looking for Dawn, and now I can see she's here..so, search over.  Come on Dawn.  It's getting late.  And what's with your eyes?  Have you been crying?  What did you _do Spike?" she asked, her eyes flaring._

     "Oh, righ'.  Everything's my bloody fault now, isn't it?  For your information, _Slayer, the little bint and I were watching Passions, season finale.  It's a very emotional show, y' know.."_

     "Right," she said in a hard voice.  "If you said something to her..."

     "It-it wasn't him, Buffy," Dawn interrupted.  "It _was the show."  She grinned embarrassedly to prove her point.  "I can be such a sap sometimes."_

     "Oh, ok then," Buffy said, taken aback.  "Well, let's go then."

     "Bye, Spike!" Dawn called, waving cheerfully, trying to sound like her usually chirpy self so as not to arouse Buffy's suspicions.

     "So," Buffy asked, once they had exited the cemetery.  "You were here the whole time?"  Buffy glanced sideways at her sister, noticing that Dawn was almost a full inch taller than she was.

     "No...shopping and stuff," the younger of the Summers girls replied absently, thinking of Spike back in the crypt, and what might have happened of Buffy hadn't shown up.  _I almost kissed Spike.   It actually happened!  He was gonna kiss me!_  She gave a little hop, startling Buffy.

     "Dawn, I don't know if you should be hanging out in a cemetery so much...it isn't healthy," she said as they walked.

     "_You do," muttered Dawn, turning towards her sister.  "You seem perfectly fine to me."_

     "I-I don't wasn't you around Spike all the time.  He's a bad influence."

     "Well, maybe I _like Spike," Dawn countered, her voice rising.  "__Maybe it isn't your decision."_

     "What do you mean, not my decision?  Dawn, I'm just trying to protect you."

     "I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't _need_ protection.  I can take care of myself better than you think.  Spike is...my friend, and you can't take that away."

     "Dawn," Buffy started, her voice almost as loud as her sister's.  "You-"

     But Dawn cut her off.  "Whatever.  You _can't _control me."  Her voice was filled with barely suppressed rage as she gritted her teeth and her eyes held something dangerous inside of them.

     Buffy felt a chill, not sure why, but then it was gone as Dawn turned and sprinted the rest of the way to their house.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hey, I hope everyone liked this chap.. I know the last one kinda sucked...depressing and all....well, please R&R and tell me what you think!!


	10. Wanting

     The next day, Dawn stayed in her room, recounting the previous day's events in her journal, and, of course, studying her magicks.  Finally, at dusk, Buffy came in.

     Still hurt from what her sister had said the day before, Dawn commented, not raising her eyes, "Spike's right.  Don't you ever knock?"

     Buffy sighed.  "Dawnie, listen.  I'm sorry.  It's just that I've been worried about you.  You've been so...distant, lately.  Dyeing your hair black, always in your room, hanging out with Spike...I just wanted to know if you're upset about something.  If you ever need to talk, I'm here.  Know that."

     Dawn's eyes welled up at her sister's concern.  She came across the room and wrapped her arms around Buffy.  "I'm fine.  My hair...I just wanted something different, and I've just liked being alone lately.  Plus, I always hung out with Spike.  Why's it barely bothering you now?"

     Buffy sighed again.  "It isn't.  It's just that I know he can't hurt you, with the chip...but when I saw you crying....I don't trust him.  I can't.  He doesn't have a soul.  I guess I just overreacted yesterday.  I'm sorry."  She hugged Dawn again and left, saying. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

     Dawn smiled, knowing Buffy was no longer angry at her.  She walked over to her dresser and stared at her reflection, thinking, _I have changed.  Even Buffy notices._

She stared at her necklace, reflected back at her, and reached up to touch it.  As she watched in the mirror, suddenly her hair lifted on its own accord, as if by an invisible hand, and she felt a cool breeze on her neck.  She shrieked and whirled around to see Spike laughing at her.

     "Spike," she whispered, breathless.  "I-I didn't see you.  Well, duh, the mirror..." she trailed off.

     "Everything alright, Dawn?" Willow called from downstairs.  

     "Yeah," Dawn replied loudly through the closed door.    "I'm just watching a movie...."

     "What are you doing here?" she asked, lowering her voice and turning back to him.  "How did you get in?"

     He gestured towards the open window.

     "Oh..." then, "you came to see _me_?  What about Buffy?"

     "What about her?" he asked, stepping closer.

     "Well...I thought you loved her," she said, once again becoming flustered by his nearness.

     "Remember what I told you?  About love being pain?" he was referring to the conversation they had had more than a month ago, when she had gone to see him and realized she was in love with him.

     "Yeah," she said, puzzled.

     "Well, a fellow can only take so much of it.  Now me, I like pain.  But why suffer when there's a beautiful. sexy. young. girl," he punctuated his words by stepping closer with each one, "_who wants me_?" he finished, his voice barely a whisper.  He traced the tip of her ear with his tongue, and she gasped.

     "I-I-don't," she protested weakly, embarrassed.

     "Oh, but you _do," he breathed, his voice low and seductive...enticing.  He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against him, so she could feel his hardness.  She whimpered with fear and pleasure.  "And _I_ want _you."__

Then, with lightning speed, he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers.  Dawn thought she would die from sheer bliss.  If he hadn't been holding her to him, she would have fallen to the floor.  She moaned softly, her eyes closed, and Spike pulled her to him even more tightly.  When she felt his tongue brushing against her lips, she lifted her arms and entangled her fingers in his hair.  It was so soft...she pulled his  head down so that his lips could press more firmly against hers, then parted them so that he could invade her mouth with his tongue.  As he did, another shock of pleasure rolled through her.  His kisses became more savage and he lifted her up against him to carry her over to her bed.  He fell onto it, still holding her, then pulled his mouth from hers to pepper he jaw and throat with light kisses.  At the absence of his tongue, she opened her eyes, disliking the emptiness she felt.

     Seeing Spike on top of her in her _bed_, she knew she wasn't ready for this.  From the feel of him, and what she had learned in Sex Ed, she could tell _he was, but she was afraid.  She didn't want him to stop, but when she felt one of his hands undoing her jeans and the other go up her shirt, she knew it was enough.  "Spike," she whispered.  This felt so good she couldn't even speak, but she knew it had to stop.  "No," she said, a little louder.  At this protest, he looked up.  His lips were now at her navel, and see could see where he was going.  "Spike, this is...bad" she murmured, still breathless.  "I'm not ready."_

     "I am bad."  He flicked his tongue over her stomach, then began to move lower, saying, "And you. know. you love it," pausing occasionally to brush her skin with his lips.

     When he began to tug on her unzipped jeans to expose more of her to his mouth, she placed her hands on his head.  "No, Spike." She spoke more firmly this time, then, "please."

     He paused.  Dawn breathed a sigh of relief; if he hadn't stopped then, she couldn't have made him, she wanted him that much.  She didn't know it was the "please" that had done it.  Didn't know he'd heard countless other girls beg for their lives, for their purity, and that from her, it meant something.  If she had, she would have realized how much he cared for her.

     He sighed, then crawled slowly back up her body, resting himself on top of her.  She noticed that somehow, his leather coat had come off and was tossed haphazardly across the floor.  Also that his belt and the top button of his black jeans were undone.  She quivered with wanting, wondering if she was making the right choice.  He was so hot.

     He sat up, his muscled legs planted on either side of her.  She glanced down, and seeing that he was still 'up', gasped once more, wriggling against him, hoping to escape, and trying desperately to regulate her breathing.

     Seeing the direction of her gaze, he rubbed slowly against her and said in a teasing voice, "All for you, Dawnie," mimicking her nickname.

     Knowing that he was enjoying her torment, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think of what it would be like if she let him have his way.  She'd had so many fantasies about this...and even though he had stopped, it didn't mean he had given up.     

     She jerked when she felt his thumb brush between her thighs and touch her _there.  "Ohh," she said quietly, opening her eyes._

     "Imagine what that would be like without _these_," he said, gesturing towards her jeans.  Dawn bit her lip, trying not to moan again knowing that he _really didn't need any encouragement.  She looked up to see him studying her face; he seemed captivated by her innocence..by her confusion as these new sensations coursed through her body.  _

     "But," he continued, with a mocking hint of regret, "no means no..."

     He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers in the most delicate of kisses, a mere feather of what he had done earlier, and said softly, "Until we meet again, luv..."

      Then, in a flash, he had gathered up his coat and was gone, leaving Dawn in wonder. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  Hey, you all wanted a kiss so much, you softened my hard heart and I relented...I HOPE you're happy.  And you can tell me if you are by reviewing!! So review! Hurry! You know you want to! 

And to Chelsea, who asked what Dawn would do when she found out about Buffy and Spike...I set this before Smashed, so it hasn't happened yet.  I figured Dawn suffers enough in my fic without her having to deal with that, too.  I hope that isn't a bad thing!!

Thanx, thanx, thanx! More reviews, please!!


	11. Musings

     Spike walked slowly, hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat, smiling to himself.  He heard her soft cries over in his head and kicked his boot against the sidewalk.  He'd had to fight the urge to continue touching her...he'd teased her almost to her breaking point and knew that if he'd continued his ministrations, she would have given in.  But he cared about her, respected her.

     He felt for her in a way he never felt for Buffy.  Sure, he could have, if Buffy would have let him.  He adored her.  But Dawn adored _him, and he was starting to feel for her in a way he had only felt for his Dru.  Not as strongly, of course...no one could ever compare to her, but, if anything, it was stronger than his feelings for Buffy.  ___

_     Plus_, he added to himself, _I actually get on well with the Nibblet, which is more than I can say for the Slayer.  I can talk to her...I care about her.  Need her._

     This was new to him; sure he wanted her, had feelings for the girl, but _needed her?  The thought was foreign to him.  He wasn't saying he loved her; that was a big step, and he wasn't one of those wankers who professed their love to every girl they felt something for.  In all of his hundred and twenty-eight years, he'd confessed to loving three people; Cecily, back when he was too young and stupid to know what love _was_...he cringed, remembering his life as a poet, thinking,__ Imagine if I hadn't died...Then his thoughts turned to Dru, his killer, his savior, the one he'd loved more than anything.  He cursed the sodding Slayer for driving her away..._

     The Slayer, Buffy, the most recent love of his unlife, who rejected his feelings like the plague, as if they might somehow contaminate her, claiming that they weren't even _real.  Damn bitch, trying to tell him how _he_ felt.  He still loved her, he knew that, but that love was fading...he had never really been _in_ love with her; not the way he had been with Drusilla.  _That_ was love...Spike wondered if he could ever have anything like that with the Slayer's little sister...a few months ago, that would have been laughable, but now he wasn't so sure..._

     He ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort out his emotions.  He noticed he had ended up near the Bronze and decided to stop for a drink.  

     As he stepped inside, the blaring music a drastic difference from the tranquility outside, his thoughts returned to Buffy.  He knew she would never accept his feelings towards her sister.  He saw the way she tried to protect Dawn from everything...and she wouldn't even let _herself_ get close to Spike.  There was no way she would let the Nibblet.  He knew he'd find a way though; if he was anything, it was persistent.  He wasn't going to let the Slayer stand in the way of what _he_ wanted, especially when he knew Dawn wanted it, too.

     He sipped on his beer, glancing around at all the people, dancing, drinking, talking.  He thought to himself, _I'm sitting here brooding like Angelus with his bleeding soul!  I could be enjoying myself.  _

     With that, he finished off his beer, spotted a pretty redhead standing all alone, and stalked gracefully towards her, the pulsing rhythm of the music in his ears.  When she noticed him, she smiled shyly and he grinned slowly, thinking, _perfect_. He licked his lips and looked at his unwary victim.  She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a sparkling top.  She had curves in all the right places, and her clothes accentuated her slender form.  From her manner, he could tell she was shy, but at the same time he sensed that he could have a _very good time with her.    _

     "Hello, gorgeous," he murmured in his most seductive voice.  Her smile grew wider and she blushed.  "What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"  He feigned a look of sympathy.

     "Oh, I'm not," she replied, obviously excited by his attention.  "I'm here with friends.  Are you British?" she added as an afterthought.

     "Course, luv.  But I _do regret having spent so much time over __there, when I could've been here with women like __you."  He brushed his fingers lightly against her arm.  She glanced down at his hand and her eyes widened, then she looked back up at him and bit her lip.  Nervously, she brushed a strand of flaming hair behind her ear and tried to smile.  _

     "Y' know, I bet my friends wouldn't mind if I.....left for a while.  We could hang out."

     He noticed her eyes wandering over him approvingly and smirked.  He wasn't sure if she had the same thing in mind as him, but he wanted to do more than 'hang out'.  He grabbed her hand to lead her away, then turned back to her.

     "What's your name, pet?"

     "Oh, me?  My name's Dawn."

     His grin faded.  "Right.  Dawn, is it?  Well, nice t' meet you Dawn..." he released her arm.  "I'd ask you t' dance, but...my girlfriend's waiting," he said, all traces of seduction now gone.

     The girl looked hurt, and he couldn't help thinking that back in the old days, someone like her would have been dinner.  Spike turned and pushed past the crowd of people thronging around the exit.  As he breezed out into the night, he thought, _Can't even have a dance anymore without being reminded of Nibblet._  Then, he thought about how he would've much rather danced with _his Dawn anyway._

*     *     *

     Dawn lay in her bed, her entire body still tingling from Spike's touch.  She sighed, somewhat regretful about not letting him continue his caresses.  It had felt so good; she had never imagined kissing could feel that way, making her tingle in places other than her lips...

     She reached up to toy with her necklace, a habit, and found it gone.  Fearful, she sat up and looked around.  She felt around on her bed and checked on the floor.  Finding it nowhere, she began to panic.  As she searched all over her room, she found Spike's silver lighter near her window.  She paused, pocketing the small reminder of him and continued her search.  After several fruitless minutes she sat on her bed, devastated.  Where could it have gone?  She'd had it...she'd been wearing it...

     She thought about doing a locating spell, but was too tired.  _Can you do a locating spell on objects?_ she wondered.  Maybe she'd ask Willow to do one...tomorrow.  She turned out the lights and crawled under the covers, inhaling the still lingering scent of Spike.  She twirled the lighter in the air, keeping it suspended with the power of her thoughts, and for the first time in over a month, wondered about her newfound power and how it came so easily to her.  The thought was a simple one, but it stroked a burning curiosity within her, and suddenly, she had to know.  She fell asleep with the question on her mind, the lighter in her hand, and images of Spike behind her closed eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I got lots! Luv you all!! I only got one negative review for the last chapter so it mustn't have been that bad....I'll continue to post, you continue to review....deal??

I stole the "Hello, gorgeous." from an episode in Season 4, possibly my most favorite Spike quote ever! Spike and his gorgeousness....*sigh*


	12. Searching for Answers

     Dawn's spirits the next day were only dampened by two things: the fact that she still hadn't found her missing necklace, and something that occurred near the end of the day.

     She had gotten a bathroom pass during last period, knowing that if she'd been in that class a minute longer, she would have fallen asleep.  Her teacher, Mr. Myers, would have yelled at her for 'not being dedicated to the organization'.  _What organization?  It was just math class.... Then he would've sent her to the office._

     After she had made her way up and down the halls several times, attempting to shake the sleep from her system, she decided to head back to class.  As she passed the locker room, she went in to get a drink, desperate for anything that would keep her away from ax+bx=c a second longer.  When she rounded one row of lockers, she jumped, startled at the sight that met her eyes.  Robert and his girlfriend, Andy, no doubt cutting class, were leaning against a locker, making out.  When she looked a little closer, she saw they were doing more than that, but both so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice her presence.

     As she stalked determinedly past, keeping her eyes averted, Robert glanced up and glared at her.  "What are _you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice._

     "Getting water," she rolled her eyes.  "In case you haven't noticed, this is a _girls__ locker room."  She paused.  "Glad to see you're back with your ho and off the attempted rape scene."_

     "Ho?" Andy's eyes flared.  "Listen, _bitch-"_

     By this time, they had readjusted their clothing and were no longer in any compromising positions.  As she started towards Dawn, Robert grabbed her arm.  "Nah, Andy.  Don't."

     "What, _Robert?  You're just gonna let her call me a ho?" she demanded in a nasal voice that perfectly matched her frail body._

     "Nah, it's just-"

     "And what does she mean, attempted rape?  You're just gonna let her say this crap about us?  Or is it true?"

     "No!" he stroked her cheek.  "It _isn't true."  He turned to stare malevolently at Dawn and said, "She's just pissed off cuz __she asked me for a ride the other day.  I gave her one and she asked me to walk through this alley with her.  She was _afraid_.  So we're walking, and all of a sudden she's all kissing me and just, all over me.  So I told her I had you, and that it wasn't right, and it's like she went crazy...begging me, saying no one had to know....So I just left her there, and now here she is, trying to twist everything around..."_

     "Me?" Dawn asked incredulously.  "Like _that's the truth.  If I hadn't...if Spike hadn't come and kicked your sorry ass, you _would_ have raped me.  And if you __had-" she gave a choked laugh.  "It would've sucked for you, because _then_, you would've had to deal with my sister."_

     At that, Robert burst out laughing and Dawn had an urge to pummel him herself, or give him another taste of what she had done Saturday.  She felt the unseen power course through her blood and worked to calm it.

     "Listen, you little _slut_," Andy piped up.  Dawn took a deep breath and fought to keep her cool.  "Just stay the hell away from my boyfriend.  Like he'd ever want a-" she looked Dawn up and down with a smirk. "-loser...like _you._

     "Yeah?" Dawn retaliated, calmed, but somewhat hurt.  "You just stay away from _me_," she glared at Robert and turned to leave.

     She paused at the door, about to say something to Andy, but then she felt a twinge of pity for the girl.  She obviously trusted her boyfriend and thought he was a good guy.  It wasn't her fault he... Dawn glanced back at the pair of them, knowing they would leave her alone.  Before, their comments would have made her cry, but not now.  She was...different.  In more ways than one; and tonight, she was going to try and find out why.

*     *     *

     Dawn had spent the afternoon at the Magic Box, trying to find clues as to where her strange power had come from, but there had been nothing.  She knew that if she expected to find anything else, she'd have to go to places that were more...dangerous.

     So that night, when Buffy had gone out to slay, and Tara was out with Willow, Dawn went out.  First she went to a demon bar, and pushed past several baddies who just leered at her.  She crinkled her nose at the acrid scent of smoke and liquor.  Not exactly sure what to do, but knowing Buffy always came here for information, she walked boldly past, figuring she could, too.

     She went up to the counter.  "L-listen," she said, turning as someone jostled her, rudely brushing past.  "I need to know where I can find someone who knows about magic...maybe...a witch or warlock.  Something..." she murmured, feeling slightly stupid.

     "And you're looking in a bar?"  He laughed.

     "Well, no," she said, feeling a stab of annoyance.  "But I figured, you could tell me where I could find someone... experienced."

     "Need a love spell, little lady?" he grinned condescendingly at her.

     "Love spell?" her eyes flashed, allowing him a glimpse of the extent of her power.  "I don't think so...now do you know anything or not?"

     "Well, yeah," he said, an abrupt change evident in his demeanor.  "There's this guy...Rack.  But his place is cloaked.  You can't find it unless you've got magic or...but anyway, I think you can take care of that.  You'll-you'll feel it.  It should be downtown somewhere.  It moves, so ya have to find it....Ya know, you look familiar.  Where've I seen you before?"

     Dawn shrugged.  'Dunno...thanks, though."  She turned to leave when his voice rang out behind her.  

     "I know!  You're the Slayer's little sister!"

*     *     *

     All around them, chatter stopped.  A demon grunted in a gruff voice, "The Slayer's sister?  We could have some fun with _her_..."

     "Yeah?" she questioned, and remarkably, there was no hint of fear in her voice.  "And have Buffy kick your ass later?  She could kill all of you...then what?"  She placed her hands defiantly on her hips, knowing she could probably get away if she had to.  She noticed the demons around her contemplating her words.

     One of them said, in a voice full of bravado, "I'm not scared of the Slayer!"  He stalked towards her menacingly.  

     "_enot sE serss," she hissed, and suddenly the demon was powerless, unable to move._

     Bewildered, the other demons stirred.  "A witch..."

     She saw a few of them change their minds about attacking her, but not all, and now, instead of one, there were ten approaching her.  She tensed, she couldn't fight, and she couldn't use her powers on all of them at once...

     Two moved to block her escape, and her fists clenched.  She closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for pain, when behind her, someone said calmly, "Now why would you want t' tear her apart?  This could be my dinner..No sense in wasting it.  I think I'll have 'er for myself."  A hand grabbed her arm roughly.

     "Spike, who says you should have all the fun?" another vamp grumbled.

     "Let me think.....me."

     He dragged Dawn towards the door, squeezing her arm hard enough to make her squeal, so as to keep up pretenses.  As they exited the bar, the same vamp who had complained followed them out.  "Hey, Spike, I think we should share, buddy.  You're not the only one who's hungry."

     "And _I think she's mine."_

     "Oh, yeah?  Well, can't say I didn't offer," he said, lunging at Spike, who released Dawn's arm.  Spike landed a hard punch against the vamps cheek, bone cracking audibly, and the other demon stumbled back, growling.  A kick from Spike sent him soaring against a nearby wall.

     "Got anything wooden, pet?" Spike called nonchalantly over his shoulder.  Dawn quickly looked around, then pulled out one of the chopsticks she had used to put up her hair and tossed it to Spike.

     He sauntered over to the demon huddled against the wall and picked him up by his throat.  "No one," he growled, his voice full of protective fury, "messes with _my_ Dawn."  The vampire turned to dust and Spike turned to Dawn.  "Will you be wanting this, pet?"

     Dawn, still shaking her hair out, crinkled her nose and shook her head.  Spike walked towards her, tossing the hairpiece over his shoulder and raising one eyebrow.  "_What_ were you doing in there?"

     "I was....looking for you," she supplied weakly.

     He stepped closer and looked down at her.  "Dawn, I _saw what you did to that one bloke.  Where the hell did you learn things like that?  Has Red been helping you?"_

     Once again, Dawn felt her skin begin to tingle in anticipation of his touch.  She wanted to feel the way she had the night before...but she could tell he wanted answers.  Besides, she still had to go find that Rack guy... "Well what were _you doing in there?"_

     "Well, luv, in case you forget, I _am_ a demon," his face took on its vampiric visage and he leaned down, letting his fangs graze her neck.

     She gasped, but not with pain...it felt..._good_.  "I-I know that.  I was, just asking..some..questions."

     "About?"

     "N-nothing."

     He stared into her eyes as she gazed back into his, making her feel like he could see into her soul.  They were unfathomable, intense cerulean sapphires...they were hypnotic.  Blinking, wondering how they could capture her that way, she broke their fiery gaze and said, "Listen, Spike.  You promise you won't tell Buffy?"

     He raised an eyebrow again, as if to confirm.  When he still said nothing, she continued.  "Well, I've had this-this _power_ lately.  Like magic power.  I think Willow knows...but anyway, it like, just _came_.  Like it was there all along, and I just hadn't...you know, realized it.  I dunno.  So I was trying to figure it out.  And so I'm going to this guy, Rack.  He can help me."

     He blinked in alarm.  "No, bint, that guy's dangerous.  I can't let you go there."

     "And you can't stop me either, Spike," she said, looking challengingly at him.  "So I suggest you come along and protect me."  Her voice was teasing, much the way she had talked to him before....whatever it was they had going on.  A relationship?  She wasn't sure...This really wasn't a time to be contemplating her love life, so she pushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus on the task at hand.

     She started walking away, but he caught her arm, pulling her back and pinning her against the wall.  "There are _other ways, pet.  Shops more dangerous than the old watchers, but places you can go _without_ getting yourself killed."  He paused, holding her against the wall with his hips, on hand on her arm, the other caressing her hair._

     Her eyes fluttered closed as she let the sensations wash over her.  "Stop.  Stop trying to distract me, Spike," she protested, at the same time wrapping her arms around his neck.

     If her eyes had been open, she would have seen him grin, but then he pulled away and grabbed her hand.  "Alright, then.  Let's go."   To her dismay, he released her hand and started off down the street, leaving her to follow behind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hey, I know this chap took a bit longer than the others to get up...sorry about that.  Once again, thanks for all the reviews!  I treasure each and everyone, so keep it up, people!!  The sooner you review, the sooner I update!


	13. Uncovered Secrets

     Dawn practically had to run to keep up with Spike.  

     "Alright, Nibblet?" he called back to her.

     "Fine," she huffed.  "Are we almost there?"

     "Almost.  Although I do believe it's closed."

     "Closed?  Then how are we getting in?"  She was clearly perplexed.

     "Use your imagination, pet."  He slowed and put his hands in his pockets, turning to look at her.  "I'm sure you're not as innocent as all that."

     She blinked, then, realizing what they were about to do, she stopped.  "You mean, we're gonna _break in?"_

     "Well, yeah," he chuckled.  "What happened to the Big Bad attitude I saw back there?  If you're scared, pet, we can always leave...although coming back during business hours i'nt the smartest thing to do."

     Her face became resolute.  "No, no...I'm not scared.  I just thought..."

     He waited, raising one eyebrow and grinning impishly.

     "And why can't we come when it's actually open?"

     He cocked his head and gave her a fixed stare, his gaze brooking no further questions.

     "Come on, Spike," she began walking again, furious that he knew just how to get to her.  

     He followed behind, his stride graceful.  When Dawn paused and turned to look at him, he stared casually at the ground and ran his hand through his hair, purposely avoiding her gaze.

     "Uh, Spike?" she murmured quietly.

     He raised his eyes slowly, the hint of a smile gracing his lips.  

     "Where are we going?" she questioned timidly.

     "Ah, so you _do need me, then?  You mean to tell me you don't know where we're going? "_

     "Well, I, uh.....yeah."

     "Yeah?" he questioned, deliberately putting her on the spot again.  "What's that mean?"

     Yeah...I need you," she knew what he wanted her to say and figured she might as well say it or they would be there all night.

     "Need me?" he lowered his voice an octave and stalked towards her, a hungry gleam in his eye.  She backed up and found herself against a wall.  A vision of a jungle cat cornering its prey flashed through her mind, but as he neared, it was forgotten.  She looked up at him, wanting him, waiting for his touch.

     He ran his fingers through her coal black hair, trailing his hand down her arm and taking her hand in his.  He lifted it to his mouth as he continued to stare into her eyes, then gently placed a fingertip in his mouth.

     She swallowed hard, gently placing her other hand on his cool, muscular chest as he toyed with her finger, making sensual motions with his tongue.  He let go of her hand and placed his on her hips, lifting her to his body.  As her feet left the ground, she placed both her arms round his shoulders, sliding the black leather coat off of him.

*     *     *

     He growled softly and whispered almost inaudibly, "My Dawn...want you."  He proceeded to kiss her neck, occasionally nipping at the soft flesh with blunt teeth, causing her to yelp and push herself harder against him, this time not minding the bulge she felt when she ground her hips against his.

     He knew if she kept pushing against him like that, he would lose all self control, lose himself to the simmering heat that was building with each touch.  How he wanted to show her the power of his cold heat...the power of his darkness.  He gasped in, a breath he did not need, and threw his head back, the black sky above him, amber glinting in his eyes.

     When she rocked against him like that, he wanted to take her, hard and rough, and to hell with the consequences.  She was fragile, a virgin; he couldn't break her trust, losing himself to pleasure, but he was sure she wanted it.  She'd enjoy it, but then there'd be regret, not from him, but her, and he couldn't have that...so he lifted her higher, alleviating the pressure in his groin.  He pushed her violently into the wall and kissed her again, pleased to see that lifting her had given him better access to _other areas_.  When he saw that she had worn a low cut shirt, he smiled into her skin and delved his tongue between her breasts.

     Dawn's eyes shot open, but instead of stopping him, she just ran her hands up his hard muscled arms and wove her fingers into the soft whiteness of his hair, biting her lip to keep from groaning aloud.  Their motions became more frantic, the electricity between them crescendoing to a new peak when Spike ceased his fevered caresses, slowing to a reluctant stop and giving a frustrated growl.

     "Pet," he gasped into her skin.  "We need..your...book."

     "Yeah," she murmured breathily.  "Should....go.."

     He stopped coerceing her with his tongue and paused, breathing hotly into her skin for several seconds.  Then he gently lowered her to the ground and shut his eyes, trying to resist the urge to rip off all her clothes and take her sweet innocence right there.

*     *     *

      Dawn leaned back against the wall, panting.  When she saw the look on Spike's face, she frowned, worried.

     "Spike?"  She brushed his arm lightly.  

     He rested his arm on the wall.  "Don't," he said gruffly.

     "Did I...do something wrong?" she questioned nervously.

     "No," he panted.  "Did everything right.  Need you."

     She grinned, wanting revenge for her earlier embarrassment.  "_You_ need _me?"  She trailed a finger down his chest, teasing in a girlish fashion.  "I thought _I _was the one that needed _you_.  Hmm..." she giggled.  "Seems I'm not the only one with needs."  The words felt foreign on her tongue.  She couldn't believe she was saying things like this to _him_._

He was leaning back against the wall, her standing in front of him, their former positions reversed.  Spike caught her hand and said, "I'm trying to stop for _your_ sake, pet.  Unless, of course, you want me to continue..."

     In a lightning movement he placed her hand on his crotch so that she could feel him.  Dawn gasped, taken aback at such an openly sexual move, then thought to herself, _Wow, it feels big..._ then blushed, embarrassed, and too late, pulled her hand away.

     He smirked.  "What _would_ the Slayer say if she saw little sis now?"  His voice was a low rumble, a sensual purr, and Dawn felt her knees tremble.

     "Spike," she pleaded.  "We- we should go."

     "If you insist, luv, if you insist."  As he passed, he rubbed against her once more and led the way down the dark alley.

*     *     *

     They came to a dark dilapidated building.  Coming closer, Dawn saw a small sign on the door announcing the hours and days it was open.  It was written in untidy scrawl.

     Sure enough, it was closed.  "_This is it?"_

     Spike glanced into the dark window and replied, "Well, _yeah_.  What were you expecting, the bloody Boston Public?"

     "Huh?  Well, no, but-"

     She was cut off as Spike's fist crashed through the glass window, shattering it into a million pieces.  He reached in and opened the door.

     They walked in, it was pitch black and suddenly Dawn couldn't even make out Spike's lurid hair.  "Spike," she whispered, trying not to let the fear creep into her voice.  "Spike, I can't see a thing!"

     She felt a hand grab hers and felt reassured.  "Come on," his voice drifted out of the darkness and she felt a tug on her arm.  She followed blindly, praying she wouldn't fall, eternally grateful for Spike's vampiric sight.  Suddenly he stopped and said, "Stairs.  Need some help, luv?"

     "Help would be good," Dawn replied, her voice shaky.

     She felt his hand on the back of her upper thigh, and he lifted her easily with the one arm, scooping her to him.  She braced herself for the bumpiness of stairs, but shrieked when instead she felt them soar weightless for a moment, then hit the ground with a thud.  She didn't get hurt, for Spike had landed on his feet.

     "W-what happened?!"

     "Jumped the railing..." 

     "Why?"

     "Faster."

     Their voices rang out loudly in the quiet of the room; and feeling like someone was listening, Dawn grew quiet, contenting herself with smacking Spike on the arm.

     He set her down, and Dawn couldn't help the tremor of relief she felt, the circumstances not changing the way she reacted being pressed so close to him.  Spike grabbed her hand once more, this time, lacing his fingers with hers.  Dawn felt a pleasant warmth flood through her and she felt tingles all over.

     Several steps later, he stopped and released her hand.  Dawn tentatively reached forward and felt her fingertips rake some musty old volumes.

     "Is this it?" she questioned.

     "Yeah," he answered distractedly.  "Bloody hell."

     "What?"

     "M' lighter's gone."

     "Oh," Dawn paused.  "I, uh, have it.  You left it when you were...in my room."  She dug in her pocket and handed it to him.  He accepted it, their fingertips brushing as she handed it over.  After a moment, he said, "Well, It's best if I give you this, then."

     Her fist closed around a thin chain and she gasped.  "My necklace!  _You had it?  I thought it was lost!"_

     "Well, I took it.  Y' didn't seem to appreciate it much the first time, so I thought you might fancy it a bit more if I returned it."

     "The first time?" She paused, confused.  "You mean it was from _you_?"

     She couldn't see him, but was sure that if she'd been able to, he would've been smiling.  "Well, why didn't you _say something, Spike?  I loved it so much and I..." she trailed off, then, on impulse, stretched up and kissed his cheek.  Abruptly, he turned his head and caught her full on the lips._

     Surprised, she stumbled back, but he caught her and shoved her up against the bookshelves.  He explored her mouth violently with his tongue, a fierce, bruising kiss, and Dawn felt her knees give way once again.  She slumped back against the shelves as he continued to kiss her.  After a minute, she summoned all her willpower and broke away.

     "Spike...the book."

     "We're here, alone in the dark, and you can't think of anything better you'd like to do with me than read?"

     She sighed.  "Actually, I can think of a lot, but this is important to me."

     "Alright, then."  He lifted his lighter, flicked it on, and used it to sift through the many volumes.  

     "I thought vampires could see in the dark..."

     "We can, but_ most of us don't spend our time reading."_

     "Oh."

     "So, what exactly is it we're looking for?"

     "Well, a kind of history book, I guess, it would probably be written in the same language as my spell books...kind of squiggly and curved?"

     "Ah..."

     After more than half an hour of searching, Spike's lighter began to flicker...they had searched at least 200 books and all had been fruitless...

     Both Spike and Dawn sighed in exasperation as the night wore on....Spike seemed on the verge of giving up, but the fierce loyalty he possessed wouldn't let him disappoint her.

     "Spike," Dawn complained.  "There are at least 2,000 books here...we're never gonna find anything!!"

     "Nibblet, how 'bout this one?"  His face flickered in the candlelight, making him look eerily handsome as he pulled down a volume that looked particularly ancient.

     Dawn took the volume from him and opened it cautiously.  Flipping past the first couple blank pages, she read the first few lines, her breath catching in her throat.  _We are the keepers of the key.  It has been entrusted to us to guard and protect.  We alone know its history and the extent of its power.  Here is the tale..._

     It was in the same language as all her spell books. This was it.  This was what she was looking for.  It had to be.

     "Dawn?"  Spike looked at her curiously.  Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes were wide...she could've been dead herself.  

     "Spike, I- I think this is it," she choked out.  Then, tucking it under her arm, she stood.  "I think this will explain things...my power.  Let's go."

     He stood, looking at her doubtfully, and clicked out his lighter.  He grabbed her hand, led her up the stairs, and together, they walked out into the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 Hey all my lovely reviewers!!  I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up.  I hope it wasn't a disappointment.  I'll really try to get the next one up sooner, but I've been really busy.  Please review!! Thanks!!!


	14. Caught

     Once they arrived back at the crypt, Dawn began to flip eagerly through the book, scanning the pages for pictures.  After examining the sparsely scattered illustrations, she curled up on his couch to read.

     She stayed that way for several hours, exclaiming aloud when she came to something that was particularly interesting.  She read hungrily, rapture and revelation evident on her face...

*     *     *

     Spike sat watching her, a bemused smile on his face.  For once, violence and sex were not the first and foremost thoughts on his mind, and he was happy to sit and ponder the new object of his desires.  She was so stunning, so mature for her age, yet the girlish excitement emanating from her was contagious, and as he studied her, he wore a contented smile, something which was rare for him.

*     *     *

     After several hours, Dawn broke the peaceful silence and said, "Spike?" then hesitated, breathing deeply in the awkward silence.  Her eyes flickered to his face where his gaze bored into her.  _God, those eyes..._

     Snapping her head, she realized he was waiting for her to say something and that she was just staring at him.  She cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly.  "I just...uh...thanks.  For helping me."  _Oh, god, how lame does that sound? _She paused again, then continued, trying to explain, "I was just...so lost.  And you, you were there.  No one else was."  She smiled admiringly at him, her feelings evident in her eyes.  "Thank you, Spike."

*     *     *

     He emitted a low growl, unable to restrain his desire.  The way she smiled at him, her feelings for him...her intense ethereal beauty..face shadowed in candlelight, framed in ebony locks; her intense, crystalline eyes...

     He cleared his throat and murmured in a hoarse voice, " 'welcome, pet."

     He winced, berating his voice for giving the nature of his thoughts away; aware that if she knew what he wanted, she might leave.  Despite their recent encounters, she was still innocent.  More innocent than she appeared.  His inner demon wanted to take that innocence, rip it away and make her his, but he knew it wasn't time...yet.

     Pushing away his thoughts of lust, he moved over to her and took her hand in his.  He stared into her eyes, glittering emerald jewels, and entwined his fingers with hers.  Then he pulled her close.  So close that he could feel her breath coming in tiny gasps.  

     He placed his other hand on her waist, stroking her side with his thumb.  Then he moved to brush her hair aside and ran his hand around to the back of her neck.  He tilted her head, then gripped her shoulder and ducked his head as if to bite her.

*     *     *

     She gasped, threw her head back, and winced, waiting for the sharp piercing sting of fangs that did not come.  Instead, he licked the length of her neck from collarbone to jaw; such an erotic gesture that her entire being spasmed under his touch.  Blowing on the moist expanse of skin he had created, sending a shiver down her spine, he whispered a promise so faint it could have been imagined, "I'll _always_ be here when you need me, Dawn."  He nipped on her ear.  "Always..."

     He ran his tongue around the inside, then planted little moist kisses along her jaw until he reached her mouth.  When he brushed her lips with his, she tentatively kissed him back.  Instead of invading her mouth with savage force, as she had come to expect, to look _forward_ to, he just pulled back and stared into her eyes.  

     She wanted to feel his lips against hers, a carnal craving so deep it couldn't be denied, but what would he think if she...?  _Hell, this is Spike.  We all know he has a one track mind... a smile flitted across her features as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, unsure of how he would react.  She could tell he was surprised by her forwardness, but was equally sure that he liked it.  She was even more certain when he took over, turning her nervous, inexperienced kisses into breathtaking passion while using his body to press her back onto the sofa._

     He entangled his hand in her thick raven mane and Dawn gripped his hips harder than usual, surprised at what her unsure demonstration had provoked.  He mistook her surprise for excitement and his kisses quickly escalated, becoming more dominant; though Dawn couldn't honestly say she minded.  

     She ran her hands up under his coat, puling him closer as he nipped, sucked, licked...kissing her lips till they were red and swollen and she pulled back gasping.  He stared down at her, rolling his tongue under his teeth, cocky arrogance shining in his eyes.  But as he stared at her they changed, still filled with lust, but giving her a glimpse of something more...

     She looked back up at him, studying the gorgeous angle of his cheekbones, his crystal blue eyes, his pouty lower lip, and, for the first time, wondered how anyone could be so gorgeous.  It wasn't as if she'd never noticed his sex appeal before..far from it, but she'd never actually stopped to question it.  She wanted him so much...

     "Spike," she breathed, her lips quivering from his earlier assault on them.  But he didn't let her finish, her voice having broken the spell they were under, provoking a new frenzy of delight.

     This time, he treated her neck to the pleasure of his tongue, teasing her mercilessly, until once again she moaned his name, running her fingers through his platinum hair.  She placed a slight pressure on his shoulders, unknowingly urging him downwards; for once giving into sensation and not letting her thoughts govern her actions.  

*     *     *

     When the vamp felt this, he let up on her neck and grinned.  This chit was going to get more than she had asked for...

     Spike worked his way downward, nuzzling her through her clothing as he went.  Once he reached the sliver of flesh exposed by the gap between her jeans and t-shirt, he widened it by nudging and pulling her shirt up with his teeth.  With her top riding up around her midriff, Dawn tensed, gripping the edges of the sofa cushion in a thrilling anticipation.

     Spike placed a slow openmouthed kiss at her naval; then, once she had shown her appreciation by wrapping one of her legs around his back and gasping loudly, he flattened his tongue and licked from the top of her jeans to right under her bra, eliciting yet another gasp, this one even louder in volume, accompanied by a pleasured squeak.  Her faint kittenish sounds turned him on even more than her hands running through his hair, clearly in an effort to have more of him.

     "Like that, do you?" he purred throatily.  Her response was to hook her other leg around him, pulling him to her as tightly as she could with her miniscule strength.

     He glanced up at her to see her responding to his touch, all the while never ceasing his halfhearted licks and kisses on her lower abdomen.  When he saw her head thrown back, eyes wide in innocent revelation as she bit down on her lower lip, he smiled against her skin, gave one last lick, and with a wicked gleam in his eye, moved downward.

*     *     *

     When she felt a tug on her jeans, she looked down to see him pulling on the clasp with his teeth.  _How can he...?  But it was clearly no problem for the skilled vampire, who just as quickly tugged down the zipper using only his mouth. _

     Dawn felt a twinge of nervousness twist through her stomach, not sure she really wanted this to continue.  Well, of course she did, but she wasn't sure it was right.  She shifted beneath him uneasily.

     _Hell, she thought, looking down at his prone form.  __Does it really matter?  _Most girls would kill to have a sexy vampire about to...oh, god, is he really about to do that?__

     It sure seemed like it, judging by the way he had slipped to the floor, and was pulling her around so she was sitting up on the couch, her legs spread wide in front of him.  Alarmed, she sat up further, clamping her legs shut, feeling self-conscious at the way he was staring between her thighs the way one might stare at an ice-cream sundae.

    "Uh, uh, uh, pet," he tsked, grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him once again.  "Why don't you just be a good girl and-" he ran his hand up her jean clad thigh, spreading her legs apart once again, "-we can get rid of _these_.  I assure you, I _don't like to disappoint a lady..."_

     Her breath caught at the seductive lilt in his voice, and she stopped writhing, feeling her last bit of resolve give way.  He must have seen it in her face, for he said, "There's a good girl," and hooked his thumbs through her belt loops.  For a second, he glanced up at her, and when he smirked, his delicious lips curved wickedly, she couldn't think...only wanted to feel.  Just as he was beginning to inch her jeans down, he heard a voice demand, "What the _hell_ are you doing to my sister?"

     He looked up and around Dawn to see a certain blonde Slayer standing in his doorway.  If his heart were beating, it would've stopped.    

     _Bloody hell....._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Yeah, I know this chapter took fairly long to get up, but I hope you enjoyed it.  Thanks to loner-elf, Claire Starling, Scarlet Angel16, Bad Boy Lover, MyStIcSaIyAn45, Bobby, WashoopiCandi, DevilishGurl0222, Green-Eyed Goddess, and all my other reviewers.  Special thanks to Rainy Day Parade and Chelle86 who are good at giving me ideas when I'm stuck.  Thanx every1!!


	15. Anger

      "What the hell are you doing to my sister?"

     The Slayer's voice rang out jarringly in the stone crypt.  Dawn's heart actually did stop.  So did her breath.  She turned slowly, fearfully.  "B-buffy?"

     "Dawn, get over here.  Now."  The Slayer's voice was as hard as steel; as cutting and precise as the weaponry she so often wielded; and Dawn quickly did what she was told, buttoning her pants as she did so.

     "Buffy," she ventured.  "We weren't...Spike was..."  She trailed off miserably.

     "Spike was _what?" she asked, turning her icy glare on the still kneeling vampire.  Dawn clenched her fists, staring across the room at him, hoping his explanation fared better than her own.  He gave her a nervous glance as he stood, and she felt a hopeless dread sink into the pit of her stomach..._

*     *     *

     "Now, Slayer," he started, knowing that if he wanted to live, this had better be good.  He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, looking first to the floor, then to the ceiling for inspiration.  "See," he began again, "it's like this..." _Damn bitch, he thought, "the girl was here..we were...watching the telly," he saw her gaze flicker to the blank screen, "and she asked me to...tie her shoe."_

     He felt Dawn wince all the way across the room, and felt the same sinking dread that had seized her a moment earlier.  _Bloody hell!  A hundred years of lying, cheating, stealing, covering up for all sorts of...predicaments, and tying her shoe?!  Sodding git, he chastised himself._

     He was yanked out of his mental reproach when the Slayer's fist crashed against his face.  He stumbled back.  _Bloody-_ another blow to his nose.  "Slayer, what the-" a kick to his side that sent him crashing into the wall.

     He blocked the next several attacks sent his way, cursing the chip for not allowing him to fight back.  He heard Dawn's voice pleading with Buffy in the background, but it was no use.  The Slayer continued to hit, punch, kick..pummeling him till they tumbled out of the crypt and into the night.

     With each blow she landed, thought he blocked the majority of them, his suppressed rage bubbled closer and closer to the surface.  When she flipped him over a gravestone and straddled him, pounding him mercilessly, he cracked.  With a roar, the beast in him unleashed itself and he flipped her off of him.  He jumped to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose and lip.  With yellowed eyes, he watched Buffy mirror his actions, landing on her feet with catlike grace.  When she saw him vamped out, she smirked, one that closely imitated his own, and placed a hand on her hip, taunting, "What?  Gonna hurt me, Spikey?"

     With a roar, he lunged at her, not caring about the chip as long as he could hit her, just once.  A resounding thud echoed through the night as he punched her in the face for all he was worth.  She clearly hadn't expected the blow and flew back against the side of the crypt, then crumpled to the floor.  Spike clutched at his head, expecting searing pain, and was shocked when he felt...nothing.

     Smiling, though still baffled, his cocky swagger returned as he sauntered over to her.  "Ooh, Slayer," he mocked in a sensually dangerous voice, "the pain...the pain..." he clutched at his head in mock agony, "is gone."  He released his head and leered down at her, "Whatcha gonna do now, baby?"

     She climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, glaring at him, "What I should've done a long time ago..."  Her voice was low and threatening and he thought of last year, outside the Bronze, when he told her they would dance... He recalled her saying, '_Not with you, never with you, Spike...'_

     But dance they would.  She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, but he just as easily threw her off, a feral growl rumbling in his throat, blood screaming in his veins to kill.  Kill the Slayer.   

     The whirled, kicked, fought; locked in fatal battle, instincts telling them not to stop until one of them was gone; whether it be she, lying in a pool of her own blood, or he, turned to ashes, dusted by the stake that had somehow appeared in her hand.  To pause meant to die.

     And so they fought.  And time stood still.  Stood still for these two mortal enemies, fighting to the death to protect the one they both loved, neither admitting they were tired nor in pain as they landed blow after blow, flipping over headstones, whirling through the darkness, dodging one another, each trying to evade death, knowing one false move could mean their demise. Bruised and battered, they continued to struggle.  But for one, time was not standing still...

*     *     *

     Dawn screamed, tears streaming down her face as she watched her sister and the man she loved fighting to the death; torn between her emotions for the two.  She loved Spike, and hated Buffy for doing this...but despite her rage, knew she could never hurt her sister.  At first, she'd wanted to kill Buffy, seeing her hurt Spike when he couldn't defend himself.  But somehow, he was hurting her right back, and suddenly she couldn't.  Couldn't gang up on her sister, no matter how much she hated her at the moment.  Buffy had _died _for her.  She couldn't...

     Finally, the pain, the fear of seeing one of them _die_, took over, and without realizing she was doing it, raised her arms, calling out to the ancient powers, using the strength she now knew she possessed.  Her eyes turned white and rolled back, and she gathered every bit of strength she ever had, then thought with all her heart and mind, _Save them._

A jet of blue light erupted from the sky, then hit her in the chest.  She threw her head back and gasped as she felt both immense pain and _power as this, this __energy, channeled itself through her.  She watched as it hit them, Slayer and Vampire, throwing them from each other with startling force.  The two bodies soared through the air, then hit the ground, knocking them both unconscious.  _

     Satisfied that they were out of harm's way, exhaustion swept through Dawn's body, and she collapsed. 

*     *     *

     Buffy sat up, confused.  _Fighting Spike...he can hurt me... she jerked in fear, looking around as pain coursed through her, _blue light...Dawnie?_  She stood up quickly and cried out as the full reality of her injuries hit her, then glanced around.  She could see Spike at least fifty feet away, also unconscious.  She looked towards the crypt door, light spilling out to reveal a body...Dawn?_

     She convulsed in fear, _Oh, god, Dawn..._ and ran over, despite her injuries.  Each step was agonizing, but the fear for her sister was worse.  After what seemed like forever, she reached her.  

     Dawn's eyes were closed and her breathing shallow, but she didn't appear to be physically hurt.  Not sure what had happened, she glanced back at Spike's form lying amidst graves and headstones.  Not wanting to be there when he woke, she hastily scooped up her sister and little by little, made her way home.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

     Yeah, I'm not sure, but I think this chapter kinda sucked.  Fight scenes are SO not my thing...ah, well, I tried.  Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!  Please review this one, too.  I NEED feedback!  And yeah, 'the pain, the pain, is gone,' was from Smashed, so please Joss, don't sue.  It's not like you need the money.

     PS:  Sorry it took me so long to update, my internet was malfunctioning and I couldn't get on for a whole month!! Pity me…Damn computer.


	16. Aftermath

     _Uh.light.ow. head.mumph._Random thoughts and images floated giddily through Dawn's mind as she blinked slowly.  As her eyes focused in the too-bright light, she saw Willow sponging her forehead with a damp cloth.  Moaning, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to adjust to the harshly glaring light of the room and stop the insane pounding in her skull.  

     _Little mice chewing on my brain..._a nonexistent voice singsonged.  _Huh? _she wondered_.  _After a moment, she opened her lids once again and looked at the worried redhead.

     "Willow.?  Stop.  Where am I?"  

     With a jolt everything flooded back to her.  She gave a small gasp and attempted to sit up; but in her weakened state, only succeeded in falling back on the pillows.

     "Its ok, Dawnie.  Rest now.  Buffy told me everything.  Just sleep."

     "Everything, huh?"  Though in her drained and half-dead stupor, it didn't sound nearly as cynical as she'd intended it.

     "Yeah.  Spike trying to.and that wonky spell in the cemetery.  Poor Dawnie."  Willow patted her head sympathetically.

     "Spike trying to _what_?  I- "

     "Ya know, I really should go check on Buffy.  She was really beat up.  She thinks the spell had something to do with Spike being able to hurt her.either that or the chip malfunctioning.  You're really lucky he didn't hurt you."  

     "But-" Dawn started.  Willow ran off before she could continue, a deer-in-the-headlights look in her eyes as she quickly disappeared into the hallway.

     No sooner had the door clicked shut than it reopened and Buffy entered, faint purple bruises already beginning to mar her features.  As she crossed the threshold, Dawn noticed a slight limp intervening with her usually lithe movements.

     "Dawn, we need to talk."

     Dawn attempted to reply, but the bile rose in her throat as she gazed at her sister.  Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands.  After she choked the burning fluid back down, she managed to murmur, "Geez, you don't look so great."

     Buffy ignored her.

     "Dawn, what exactly was going on," she sat on the edge of the bed, "in the-," she looked away, "with Spike?  Did he threaten you?  I can't believe he-"

     Dawn burst out laughing, but was quickly overcome with pain and stopped. She swallowed, her throat burning fiercely.  "Why don't you tell me?  'cause obviously you know so much about the whole situation."

     Buffy's voice grew hard.  "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

     "Well, let's see," Dawn looked down to conceal the tears that threatened to spill over.  "You burst in, don't let us explain, then start beating the crap out of him.  I figure you must know exactly what was going on."  She paused, then added the punch, "Either that or you're just an unreasonable bitch."

     Buffy jerked as if she had been slapped.  "Dawn!  I just wanted to- Spike is evil.  The only reason he hasn't killed us all is the chip.  I'm just trying to protect you."

     "Funny, last time I checked, I didn't need protection.  You did.  Maybe I should've just let Spike kill you."

     "Dawn, we all could've _died_.  Who know where that spell came from, or what it did?  I.don't even remember.  And _what_ do you mean, let him kill me?  Do you think you have a say in all this?  Spike was trying to _hurt _you.  I'm the Slayer and I need to do what's right."

     "Don't you get it?  That was _me_._  Me_.  The magic was _me_.  I'm a lot more useful than you seem to think.  I mean, none of you even noticed.  That's where Spike's different.  He cares about me.  But you're too busy being all 'Ooh, I'm the Slayer!' to notice _anything_."

     "Cares about you?  Have you been, oh my god, have you been seeing Spike?  Are you involved with him?"  

     Dawn was silent. 

     "Can't you see he was _using_ you?  Dawn, he's a soulless _thing._  He doesn't _care _about anything.  I don't want you near him.  At all.  Oh, god, Dawn, he's dangerous and you're a- you're not old enough to handle people like him.  You can't see him.  No more hanging around Spike.From now on, after school, you come straight home; if I see you _near _him, talking to him, _anything_, I'll kill him.  And I mean it."

     A shocked silence filled the room, as this information hit the younger of the two Summer's women.  Then,

     "I hate you." Dawn felt like she was going to throw up, and she said the words with enough venom to kill.  "Get out."

     "Dawn, I just-" Buffy attempted to touch Dawn's hair, but Dawn jerked away.  "Just, get out.  Out of my life.  _Away from me_.  Just go."

     "Dawn-"

     "Leave me alone!"

     Buffy sighed and walked out, pausing to say, "I'm gonna have Will check on that spell, and if it _was_ you, and I need _her_ to help keep you under control, don't think I won't.  You can't see Spike.  And if you think that I can't stop you; _she_ can."  The door shut softly behind her, leaving Dawn to the comfort of her room.  But the comfort was gone, stripped away by the harsh words of a sister.  Instead, she lay down and wept.

*     *     *

     Spike woke and lifted his head slowly.  He recalled the blast and for a moment entertained the thought that the chip had fired exceptionally hard, suddenly deciding to work while he was kicking Buffy's ass; but then he remembered that the blast had struck her as well.  

     Plus, he never recalled his chip emitting blue lightning or shooting off like a jet propelled rocket launcher.The dazed vampire concluded that it must've been a spell of some sort and quickly discarded any ideas of malfunctioning chips and funny colored lightning.

     He stood slowly and then remembered Dawn.  He attempted to run over to his crypt, but his body had other ideas, and he lurched forward in an ungainly stumble.  Resigning himself to his encumbered state, he limped over and realized that, of course, the Slayer had already left and had taken her sis with her.  The fact that she hadn't staked him while he was unconscious was a bloody miracle.

     "Bitch," he muttered.  He felt the anger building in his chest again and punched into the door with all his weight.  When the doorframe made a resoundingly satisfying _crack!, _he stepped into the crypt and began hurling objects around attempting to vent his frustration.  Quickly spent due to the fact that he was hurt, he roared with anger, gave the sofa one last kick, and went downstairs.  He painstakingly stripped off his clothes and laid down to rest, worrying about Dawn and wondering how in hell they were going to get through this...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     Hey, I hope you all like this one.  My fic is taking an angsty turn..something I'm not too good at; but for you all, I'll try. Well, review!  I didn't get as many as usual for my last chapter and it made me quite sad.let me know what you think!!


	17. Secret's Out

     The next day, Dawn went to school.  Morosely, she stumbled through all her classes, feeling nauseous or dead…or both.  It felt as if it wasn't real, as if she wasn't really there.  This was happening to someone else…_like a movie_...she thought.  It made it that much easier to ignore the strange looks she was getting, so she pretended. Both Lindsay and Janice kept asking her what was wrong, but she might have been deaf for all the attention she paid them.

     At the end of the day, however, she felt she would explode if she kept it inside a moment longer.  She wanted to tell them, but couldn't, and so, not wanting to be alone, invited them over.  

     The walk home was silent and unsettling.  All three girls were absorbed in their own thoughts, Dawn's melancholy spreading and enveloping the other two.  At long last, they reached Revello Drive.

     They walked slowly up the sidewalk, Dawn sliding her key into the lock and opening the door in silence.  They house was unnaturally quiet.  _Good_, she thought.  _Not home.  Don't wanna see them anyway…_She went to the kitchen, then changed her mind about food and retreated up the stairway.  Lindsay and Janice followed quietly behind.

     Once they were up in her room, they all sat and made halfhearted attempts at conversation.  While the other two giggled over something, Dawn absently ran her fingers over the bedcovers.  

     After several minutes of this, Lindsay stood suddenly and said, somewhat sharply, "Listen, Dawn, this isn't working.  We're your best friends, ok?  We can _tell _something's up."

     Dawn attempted to smile and assure her friends that nothing was wrong, but instead, her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill over.  She tried to hide this, but Janice saw and immediately moved over to comfort her.  "Dawn?  Dawn…what's wrong?  You can tell us.  Please.."

     "No, no…" her tears now flowed freely and she thought, _Why not?  They are my best friends.  Buffy goes around telling whoever the hell she thinks deserves to know…why can't I?_

     She shook her head vehemently, then gasped in a breath of air.  "You, you guys-" she gave a pathetic laugh, "_really_ won't believe me."

     Janice stroked her hair.  "We're here for you, Dawn.  You know we will."

     "All right."  She gave a feeble smile and said, "Promise?"

     "Lindsay smiled gently.  "Of course.  It's not like you're gonna be, 'Yeah, I have this whole secret persona and I secretly fight the forces of evil by night.  Plus, I have super magic powers and, oh yeah,  I'm in love with a monster…"

     Janice chuckled, "Grr, argh!"

     Dawn's cheeks reddened.  Janice saw this and quickly said, "We're sorry.  We know you're upset.  We weren't laughing at you.  But really, what is it?"

     Dawn took a deep breath and got up to lock her door.  "Actually," her voice wavered and she bit her lip nervously.  "You're not too far off.  But that's my sister…"

*     *     *

     "Vampire Slayers?" Lindsay asked incredulously.  "And demons and stuff?"  Seriously?"

     "In _Sunnydale_?" Janice chimed in, bewildered.

     "And you were a _key_?"

     "To a _hell dimension_?"

     They were flabbergasted.  After a moment, Janice said, "So that means…you're like, only a year and a half?  Whoa."

     When they thought she wasn't looking, they exchanged skeptical glances.

     "So," Lindsay asked disbelievingly, "you're..two, but with memories of your whole life 'cause of monks?"  She tapped her fingers nervously on Dawn's desk.  "Even if, well, not that I _don't_ believe you, but this was obviously a while ago..why are you so upset?"

     "Well, it's not… I was just telling you so you'd understand.  Make it easier for you to get all this…crap, when I tell you, ya know?" She cleared her throat and elaborated, "So you're not all, 'What's the big deal?'"

     "Oh," they said.

     "Well, you know the guy I danced with at the Bronze?"  At the mention of Spike, she choked up again, but waited quietly for their answer.  _Spike…_

     "The hottie?" Janice asked.

     "Yeah.  Well, he wasn't just 'some guy'.  That was Spike."

     She had told them all about Spike, including that first year he'd come to Sunnydale trying to kill Buffy, to their truce, the chip, his feelings for Buffy…only leaving out her crush on him, Buffy's death, and their situation.

     "Wow, that guy wanted your sister and she didn't jump him?" Janice asked at the same time that Lindsay said, "That guy's a _vampire_?"

     Dawn replied with a subdued, "Yeah," to both questions.

     Lindsay pointed out to Janice, "Well, he _did_ try to kill her."

     Janice rolled her eyes and Lindsay straightened her glasses, wanting to slap Janice for her flippancy.  She ignored the urge and attempted to refocus on the situation at hand.

     Janice turned to Dawn and said, "But, girl, you _still_ haven't actually told us what's wrong."

    "That…"  The two girls watched as Dawn sat on the bed, utterly miserable, as she tried to find a way to tell them.  "Well, see…I've liked Spike since forever, as long as I've really been around anyway, and he's been my best friend.  Recently anyway…Even though he's evil, he _listened_ to me.  We would talk, ya know?  And when Buffy died-"

     "Buffy _died?_"

     Janice smacked Lindsay's arm and looked at Dawn to continue.  

     "-we got closer.  I guess I kinda fell..in love with him.  And one day about a month ago, he came to my room-"

     "He was in your _bedroom_?"  This time it was Janice who spoke and Lindsay who shushed her.

      "…yeah.  And said he'd always known I wanted him, and that he wanted me too, because I was..I dunno…_nice_ to him?  And that I meant more to him than Buffy.  We kissed-" at this point Janice squealed and Lindsay gasped, her eyes wide.  

     Dawn could tell they wanted details, but for once, they let her continue, "-and since then we've had this…_thing_.  I mean, it wasn't official, but we still hung out, and kissed..a bunch.  He always wanted to..do more, but never forced me.  And yesterday, we were going..further and my sister walked in-"

     "So did she like yell at you or something?" Janice asked.

     "No, she thinks it was all him.  She beat him up and, you know, 'cause of the chip he couldn't hurt her, but then he did, and they were fighting."

     "So what happened?" Lindsay questioned.

     "I- stopped them."

     "You?" Lindsay asked.  "Don't vampires have like, super strength or something?"

     "I used magic."

     "I thought your sister's friend did magic.  Now it's both of you?"

     "I started around October, when I dyed my hair.  Willow gave me a book.  And, it just _happened _to be in the same language that the creepy monk guys used, so, thanks to my leftover mystical key mojo, I could understand it _and _was a natural at it to boot." she explained unenthusiastically.  "Go me.." she muttered sarcastically.  

     They were the first people she had explained her powers to.. She hadn't had time to tell Spike, and she sure as hell wasn't telling Buffy, _or _Willow; which would kinda be the same thing as telling Buffy, if you thought about it.  There was that whole 'best friend' thing to think about…

     The two girls were silent, trying to process all this newfound information.  Their friend, _Dawn_, who they believed they had known everything about…

     "God," Dawn continued.  "You guys!  I _know_ how unreal this must sound, and…you probably think I'm on drugs or something..but I _swear _I'll prove it to you."

     "So you're sad 'cause they fought?" Janice wondered.

     "No.  They've always fought, but, she won't let me see him.  If I do, she'll kill him."  There was immeasurable sadness in Dawn's voice as she said this.

     "And I assume you mean that literally… This is really…bizarre."  Lindsay gave a nervous laugh.

     "I wish I could..show you guys but I'm not supposed to tell people.  And my magic…temporarily drained.  The spell took a lot out of me."

     Janice patted her arm reassuringly.  "I believe you.  I was there Halloween, remember?  When that freak Zach bit me?  That's what vampires look like?"

     "Yeah."

     Another silence ensued while the girls remained stunned and shocked, and not entirely convinced.  Finally, Dawn's voice cracked through as she choked out, not being able to hold back the tide of emotions a second longer, "You guys…you don't get it.  I- I need him-" she began to sob, "-so much!  I feel dead!"  Her voice was barely recognizable as her tears came faster.  "No, dead would be better.  Then we could- be together.  What if I can't..what if we can't…?"

     She collapsed into Janice as both girls came to wrap their arms around her.  Hours passed as Dawn's anguish, tangible in the small room, shook her body and slowly, _painfully_, subsided.  A small sense of relief filled her that, finally, she had someone to talk to.  She sat up, eyes red and puffy as she asked her friends to be alone.  She loved them; but she needed…

     They complied, not knowing _how_ they could help her, but certain that they had to.  Once they had gone, she lay down, hugged her pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

      Hey everyone, please review. I'm not too good with all this, let me know what you thought…and the more you review, the sooner I update!!


	18. Believing

     "I _think_ it's this one…"

     "It sounds like the one Dawn described."

     "I can't believe we're in a cemetery."

     "Janice, it's 4:00 in the afternoon, don't be a wimp."

     "I'm not.  I'm just _saying_.  Do you.. think she's crazy?  Sending us into a cemetery to look for a crypt to deliver a message to her vampire boyfriend?"  She began to giggle uncontrollably.  "Maybe _we're_ crazy."

     After a few hesitant moments, Lindsay joined in.  "It is kinda…weird.  But poor Dawn.  Knock on the door."

     When the girls had asked if they could help, they hadn't had _this _in mind…Janice composed herself and knocked soundly on the formidable wooden door.  

     No answer.  

     She tried again.  

     Nothing. 

      "Should we..go in?" she questioned uncertainly.

     "Go!" Lindsay whispered.

     Janice cracked open the door, straining a bit.  "Hello?"  She opened it further.  "No one's in here," she whispered back.  "And why are we whispering?"

     "I don't know," Lindsay tried to resume a normal tone, but it was still soft due to the feeling of apprehension that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

     The girls walked inside and looked around, trying to adjust to the dank darkness of the crypt.  Lindsay ran her fingers over the cool stone and took a small step further.  "Wow," Janice said approvingly.  "Never knew burial tombs came with cable…"

     "Is he here?" Lindsay asked.  "I'm scared."

     "I dunno.  Hey, look! It's a little, uh- trapdoor thingy."  Janice pointed to the floor. She walked over and gripped the handle, motioning for Lindsay to help her.  Together the girls worked to lift it and peered down.  All they could see was a floor about ten feet below and an indistinct light coming from off to the right.

     "Well, there's a ladder," Lindsay observed.  "You go first."

     Janice rolled her eyes and descended with Lindsay close behind.  When the second girl reached the bottom, she collided with Janice, exclaiming, "Hey!"

     But Janice paid her no attention.  Her mouth was agape and she was staring off to the right.  "What?" Lindsay demanded, exasperated, and turned to look.  She, too, became speechless at the sight that befell her.

     The most gorgeous man either of them had ever seen was lying asleep in bed…naked.

     "Oh. My. God." Janice struggled to breathe.

     "Is that…him?" Lindsay could scarcely tear her eyes away.  He was covered by a sheet, but his chiseled torso was exposed, every muscle clearly defined, candlelight and shadow highlighting his features.  His skin was like carved marble, smooth as alabaster, and Janice's eyes roved over him lustfully.  Her lips were tight with want and she questioned, "What was the message again?"

     "Uh…" Lindsay thought, then, getting nowhere, asked, "Should we wake him up?"

     The girls approached the bed nervously.  "He's not breathing!" Janice whispered urgently.  "Is he dead?!"

     "I think so," Lindsay replied as she stared down at him.

     "Oh. Right."

     Janice cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me…sir?"

     Spike stirred and mumbled, "Dru…"

     "Who's Dru?" Lindsay mouthed.

     Janice shrugged.

     "Bitch," Spike added, still asleep.

     Janice stifled a giggle.  He moved again and her laughter ceased abruptly.  "Sir!" she tried again.  She reached out to poke his shoulder, pulling back quickly; but as she jerked her hand away, blushing, his hand shot out and easily caught her wrist.

     Both girls shrieked simultaneously and jumped away, or, in Janice's case, tried to.  Lindsay tumbled into the hard stone wall, but Janice remained stationary, pulling frantically at her wrist.  Even half asleep, his grip was unnaturally firm.  Lindsay's eyes were wide but she made no move to help as Janice tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

     Spike opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of two terrified young women.  "Well, what's this?"  He released Janice's arm and she stumbled back into the dim interior of the room, massaging her limb in relief.  "Did anyone ever tell you that it's dangerous to disturb a bloke while he's sleeping?"

     I'm- I'm sorry," Janice stuttered, finding speaking inevitably difficult as she stared into the azure depths of his eyes.  Though her mind was clouded with fear, part of it was still lucid enough to scream out, _Omigod, he has an accent!_

     "We came because-" Lindsay gave up and stared at him.  _Wow, he's British…like Harry Potter! _ she thought irrationally.  _Harry Potter? _she admonished herself.  _Moron__. _

_*     *     *_

     Spike could sense that both girls were extremely uncomfortable at his lack of clothing.  He was enjoying himself immensely.  "So, you planning on telling me who the bloody hell you are, and what you're doing in my crypt, or are you just gonna-" he raised an eyebrow at them, "-stare?"

     "Janice," the girl said quickly.  "I'm Janice."

     He nodded his head at Lindsay, who stared dumbly.  "Lindsay?" she croaked finally.  

     "Long lost friends of mine, are you?"

*     *     *

     "Uh, no.  We- we-" Janice tried, but her mouth fell agape and speech was once again lost to her as he stood, casually draping the sheet around his waist.

     "Y' know," he walked towards her and extended a hand to finger her hair, " 'm not too fond of intruders…"  He looked down at her, so close that cocky, sure-of-herself Janice felt herself turn beet red and back away.  To her dismay, he mirrored her steps and was just as close as he'd been before.  _Oh, god…  _"but you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"__

     Janice made a strangled sound and Spike turned his attentions on Lindsay.

     "And _you_," Lindsay blushed and backed away, stuttering before he was even within proximity of her.  He sauntered closer, never taking his eyes off her.  "Afraid?"  He grinned as she backed into a wall and quickly closed the distance between them.  He wasn't nearly as close as he'd been to the other one, but this one plastered herself against the wall and looked to the floor as if it might somehow save her.

     He planted his hands on either side of her head and breathed, "Think the Big Bad's gonna hurt you?"

     She whimpered.  Finally, she tore her gaze from the floor and peered around him to glance at Janice, who looked as helpless as she felt.  She spared another peek at the ladder, and her stomach clenched with a nervous dread.

     He straightened up.  "Well, he won't."

     Both girls turned to gawk at him, relief shining on their faces.

     "_Not_," he added, "until he knows what you want."

     Spike turned and stepped away from Lindsay, who nearly slumped to the floor with relief.  He perched on his bed and looked impatiently at the both of them.

     "D- dawn," Janice managed to say.  She wrung her hands and bit her lower lip.

     "Dawn?"  Neither girl missed the flash of anguish that filled his eyes.  "You know the Nibblet?"

     "Yeah," Lindsay chimed in, suddenly exuberant.  _Dawn _was her lifeline.  "We know the- uh, Dawn."

     Spike smirked at her.  "And?" he asked, suddenly serious once again.  "How is she?"

     "Bad."  Janice stared at the floor.  "She sent us.  She misses you.  Um, she said to say..she misses you and- and not to worry about her."

     Spike nodded imperceptibly.  A moment passed as he hunched over in thought.  He looked up at them and asked, "_What _exactly did she tell you?  About me?"

     "Oh, nothing," Janice said airily, more comfortable now that she wasn't so near to his masculine presence.  She figured out that it also helped if she stared at the wall and resisted the urge to devour him with her eyes.  Then she noticed thick chains hanging on the far side of the chamber and shuddered, deciding she'd rather look at him after all.  "Just that you're a vampire and that you almost killed her sister, and that she's a witch and how hot and sexy and gorgeous you are and…did I- just say that out loud?"  She blushed again and fell silent.

     "Hot, sexy, and gorgeous, huh?  Did she say that or are you…winging it?"    

     "Uh, I'm pretty sure that was what…she…said."  She stole a glance at his face, expecting him to laugh.

     Instead, he rolled his tongue under his teeth and looked her up and down.  "You're not so bad yourself."

     Janice felt exposed under his gaze and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.  '_You're not so bad yourself!!' _a voice in her head squealed energetically.

     He ran a hand through his hair and stood.  "Right," he said briskly.  "Well, you've delivered your message.  You can just be off then.  Now that I'm awake it'd be nice t' get dressed."

     When they didn't move, he added suggestively, toying with the sheet that was now at his hips, "Unless…you'd like to watch??"

     From the look in her eyes, it was obvious that Janice would very much like to watch, but Lindsay backed hastily towards the ladder.  A somewhat reluctant Janice followed.  Neither girl doubted for a moment that he wouldn't hesitate to shed the thin fabric shielding their eyes from his entirety.  Modesty clearly wasn't an issue with him.  Janice paused as she made her way to the exit, "You- you don't want us to tell her something?"

     He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  "_If _I did, d'you think I'd be standing here, waiting for you to leave so I could put some bloody clothes on?"

     When they didn't move, he shook his head slowly, as if they couldn't understand him, and with raised eyebrows, said, "No…"

     Finally, somewhat dejectedly, they ascended the ladder and left him to dress and think sullenly about his Nibblet.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  I thought it would be interesting to see how Dawn's friends reacted to Spike… And just to let you know, I've got the entire story finished, so if you wanna read it, all you have to do is review review REVIEW, and I'll post it.  Just hinting…


	19. Foiled Plans

     Dawn spent the next several days moping and breaking into tears at random moments.  She cried when se saw a funeral home commercial, a guy smoking outside her house, even when she heard a song by the Sex Pistols.  She _hated _the Sex Pistols!  She was miserable indeed..she felt as if her life were over.  As if there was no point in doing anything.  Everything reminded her of Spike.  And she wanted to die.

     Every moment she felt a dull aching nausea; it hurt to breathe, hurt to think.  Thoughts of him made her want to weep, and thoughts of a future without him made her want to end everything.  She wanted to scream, she wanted to sob, she wanted to lash out in blind rage.  Everything was bleak, blank, harsh, too real, and she wanted to hurt the one who had ruined everything.  Buffy.

     But something, the same something that had intervened _that _night, wouldn't let her.  She didn't know what it was, or rather, didn't _want_ to know, but inside, she did…deep down.  Down past the white hot pain, the choking, grasping, all encompassing rage, she knew.  It was there.  Love.  It was hard to believe something so simple was holding her back, but it was.  

     She was Buffy, and Buffy was her; and as much as she wanted to sever that connection with her sister, it was there.  She couldn't describe it, but she felt it.  Didn't understand why she felt it, but she did.  Her sister was a part of her, _in_ her.  When Buffy had died, her world had crumbled.  She needed her sister.  

     Love was the dam that held back her vengeance.  She contained all the pain, loss, and despair because she couldn't hurt Buffy.  Wouldn't hurt Buffy.  And so she couldn't be with Spike.

     All of this wordlessly surged inside of her, only serving to fuel her anger to greater heights.  The emotions churned within her, a tide swirling at the walls of containment, and she couldn't stop them.  Love held her back, but for how long?  Because there was another love.  A deeper love, mixed in with the fury.  And that one pushed her forward…

*     *     *

     Janice and Lindsay walked excitedly down the streets, still euphoric because of a certain encounter with the exceedingly masculine presence of a bleached blonde vampire.   It had been two days, but since both girls had been busy with family, they hadn't discussed it.  Apparently, their high spirits still hadn't subsided.   

     "Oh, man," Janice exclaimed giddily.  "He was hot."

     "I didn't know dead guys could look like that!  I thought they'd be pasty and…ugh."

     "Girl, I have never seen _anything _farther from 'pasty and ugh'!"

     "No kidding."

     The girls, so deep in reveling over their brief meeting with the sexy vamp, didn't notice the figure stealthily trailing behind them.  By the time they did, it was too late, and Janice screamed as _something_ knocked Lindsay aside and lunged for her throat.  

     She tried to fend it off with her hands, but she might as well have been standing still for all the difference it made.  Panic rushed through her as she continued to struggle.  Finally, the thing pinned her arms to her sides and jerked her head roughly, exposing her neck.  She screeched with terror.

     Just as she felt two needle-like pricks rip into her throat, the thing was pulled off her.  She opened her eyes and saw Lindsay on the cement, propped up on her hands, and then saw a flash of blonde hair as someone ducked, whirled, and punched at the thing that had attacked her.  

      She tried to edge away from the fight, but the pain and lightheadedness from the assault left her weak, and she remained still.  Finally, the girl threw it against a dumpster and pulled out a…stick? and plunged it into the thing's chest.  The creature immediately crumbled into dust.

     Janice clutched at her throat and gaped at the young blonde who had saved her life, recognizing her as Dawn's sister.  Buffy.  So it was true; Buffy, vampires, the Slayer…She looked down at Lindsay and their eyes met, the small lingering doubt that had remained in their minds now gone completely.  Everything Dawn had said was true.

     "Hey," Buffy commented casually, dusting her hands on her pants as if nothing had happened.  "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  She paused.  "Janice, right?  Dawn's friend?  And Lindsay?" she noted, reaching down to pull the other girl to her feet.  

     She reached over and removed Janice's hand from her neck.  "It isn't deep."  She looked sympathetic.  "Just put some pressure...you'll be fine."

     Janice breathed deep, then pulled away, suddenly angry.  "Yeah, ok, _thanks._"  She narrowed her eyes for a moment before turning to walk away.  Lindsay followed, pausing once to turn and glare at their rescuer.

     _What was that about? _wondered Buffy.  She began to walk away when she heard one girl –Janice? - ask the other, "Why am I _always _the one to get bitten by the vampire?"

     She froze and turned to look at them, but the girls were gone.

*     *     *

     A quick sniff of the air told him that the Slayer was out.  _Good. _ He somewhat apprehensively ascended the porch steps and rapped on the front door.  _C'mon, baby..._ he thought urgently.  He waited.

     He was about to turn and go around to look in her window when the door opened.  Relieved he turned to face it, casting a quick glance to the sidewalk to make sure the Slayer wasn't back yet.  "Dawn, I-" 

     _Oh, hell, _he thought, when, instead of Dawn, an angry Willow glared out at him.  

     "Hey, Red," he said, immediately affecting his 'Big Bad' pose and staring at her through hooded eyes.  "Just…stopped by to see Dawn...y' know…tell her a story…she here?"

     Willow's eyes narrowed and she said, "Get out of here, Spike.  Buffy told me everything.  Stay _away _from Dawn."  She moved to slam the door in his face and paused.  "And if you _ever _try to hurt her again, I'll kill you myself."

     The door closed and Spike paused, confused.  He slammed his fists against the wooden barrier, wishing he could break down the _other, _more magicalone, then sighed and rested his forehead between his clenched hands.  

     _Try to **hurt **her?  What was the witch going on about?  Probably some cock and bull nonsense Buffy the Bitch came with, no doubt…  _He straightened up, slammed his fist into the door once more for good measure, and turned, angrily storming down the sidewalk.

*     *     *

     Willow walked back to the living room where Tara was sitting, watching 'The Craft'.   "Who was that?" she asked.

     "Oh, just Spike," Willow said, rolling her eyes which flashed with anger when she continued, "I can't believe he tried to do that to Dawn.  Then he has the nerve to come try and see her!  It just proves he hasn't changed one bit.  He's still the same guy who threatened me with 'bottle in face' a couple years ago!  Did I _tell _you how he hit on me then?  There was _major _flirtage...talking about the _having _of me and stuff…  

     "I should've killed him, right _now_," she resolved.  "not sent him away.  Why didn't I kill him?"

     " 'Cause you're not like that, sweetie..." Tara said soothingly.  "it's not like he was actually threatening you, and you wouldn't do that."  Tara gently placed her hand on Willow's arm.

     "Mmm," Willow grudgingly admitted.  "You're right…"  She snuggled against Tara's shoulder and turned her attention back to the movie.  "Ya know, that evil, floaty witch is pretty cool…"

*     *     *

     Meanwhile, upstairs, Dawn's hopeless anger and been replaced by rigid determination.  She paced back and forth, feeling like a trapped animal... Her palms were sweaty, he breathing haggard; she felt as if the walls were closing in on her and a scream of hurt and frustration threatened to tear from her throat.  She slammed her palms down on the dresser and stared into the mirror, gripping the edges so of the furniture so hard she wouldn'tve been surprised if they'd snapped off.  

     She needed to get out.  Needed to see Spike.  Make sure he was…oh god, when had she gotten like this?  She felt empty inside, like part of her was missing, and it hurt beyond imagining.  _Fuck this... _she thought.  _Fuck Buffy.  I'm going. _

     She brushed the thick black strands out of her eyes and pulled on corduroy jacket.  Opening the window, she crawled out and hurriedly made her way to the ground.  As she slipped around the house, edging towards the street, she stifled a scream.

     Before her was _something.._ _a demon.. _huge; it was roughly seven feet, eight?  She wasn't sure...she just knew that it towered over her.  It was large and beefy with no neck, slimy, and its eyes looked as though they were sunken into its large, round head.  She looked at its hands; big, meaty hammers that could rip her apart in a second…_oh, god…_

     She tried to clear her head, couldn't lose it.  _Oh, god..._ She bounced on the balls of her feet, looking around wildly, subduing the instincts that told her to run.  _I can take it, _she thought, though another voice in her head told her otherwise.  _What do you think you've been doing? _she argued back._  All the witchy power and stuff?  For fun?  Go for it!_

With that, the negative voice was quiet and she began to concentrate.  She couldn't do it as thoughtlessly as Willow, but it was there, and she felt the magick building within her, waiting to be let out.

     The beast struck her, but as she fell to the ground, crying out in pain, she didn't let her concentration waver.  She took a deep breath and chanted…_slowly_…the beast stopped coming at her…_and faster_…it began to howl in pain and clutch at it's chest…she yelled out the final words and it let out an agonized scream and fell to the ground, silent.

     Shakily, she climbed to her feet and gingerly touched her arm where the demon had hit her.  She winced in pain and limped towards the house, exhausted, her plans of escape forgotten.

*     *     *

     Buffy gaped, staring at her sister from the sidewalk.  Her mind told her to go help her, but her body was frozen in shock.  _Dawn._  She'd just seen _Dawn _take down a demon.  A big one, one that would've given _her _a good fight.  Dawn had...killed it.  With magic...or something.

     All she knew was that she'd been heading home after patrol and had seen something hit Dawn.  She'd run towards the house only to see the demon drop dead before she had reached them.  Dawn had…power?  Real power?  This was...wow.  So that's what she meant by, 'I can handle myself.'  She had told her.  And Buffy hadn't believed...

     But Dawn letting- _Dawn and Spike_?  Never.  She thought that Dawn had been afraid, covering up for Spike.  Dawn wouldn't…but then she recalled last year, when Dawn had told Buffy, 'Spike's in love with you,' and her sheepish smile when she had said, 'I don't think Spike's icky…'  

     Dawn and Spike.  But why would Spike want Dawn?  To hurt her?  But he couldn't; the chip was working...Will had checked.  He couldn't care for her...he was what? 111 years deader than her?

     '_Angel was-'  _

_     'This has nothing to do with Angel!' _her other voice interrupted.  Spike was always devious and stupid…and horny.  The possibility that Spike wanted Dawn was, well, after what she'd seen, probable, and, she hated to say it, but it was obvious now, that Dawn wanted Spike, too.  

     But it wasn't more than that, and she couldn't let him use her sister like that.  That was all he wanted…it _was…_ wasn't it??

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Sorry, guys, I know I planned more frequent updates if you reviewed, but that was before the unexpected taking away of my computer…I promise though, now that its back, if the review keep coming, so will the story.

     So please review, Review, REVIEW!!


	20. Relenting

     The week went by and Dawn's arm healed, but her heart didn't.  Willow had asked what the matter was, while Buffy had been strangely distant towards her.  Not that Dawn minded.  She spent most of her time in solitude, poor company for anyone who ventured to try and spend time with her.  She wasn't rude, just silent.

     Every moment hurt, every second seemed like hours, and Buffy only served as a reminder of what she couldn't have.  Dawn had hoped that the passing weeks would bring relief, but so far, the time away from him only served to deepen her anguish.  Some nights, she awoke, tears streaming down her face, not remembering what she had dreamt, but knowing it had been of him.  

     She missed him like she hadn't known she could miss, wanted him like she hadn't known she could want, and it hurt.  She survived for each moment, not thinking to the future, only remembering the past, hoping against hope that things would get better.  She had nothing to live for, but couldn't die, and so she survived, each moment, each breath, and it made her stronger.

*     *     *

     "Yeah, _umph_! You, _uh_! Bitch!"

     The demon stumbled into a tree and looked around confusedly, wondering who in the hell this guy was talking to.

     "Come in here,"  _kick_, 

     "ruin my unlife," _duck and roll_,

      "then run away!  You," _punch_, 

     "make," _swing_, 

     "me," _flying kick to the chest_, 

     "sick."

     He stepped back, panting; high on the small joy a good fight could give him.  Still confused, the novice vamp made a feeble attack, and Spike, having lost patience with it, gave his infamous eyeroll and plunged the stake deep into its heart.  He tossed the weapon amidst the dust on the ground and sauntered out of the graveyard, the crunch of leaves under his boots the only sound interrupting the grim silence of night.

     This was how Spike had been spending the hours of darkness; drinking, fighting, imagining ways to kill the Slayer…anything to keep his mind off Dawn.  He sighed, pulling the flask out of his coat and taking a deep swig of tequila.  He wasn't sure when life had gotten boring, but it had gotten all the worse since Dawn had been gone.  Downright miserable.

     He missed her more than anything, but knew she loved the damn Scoobies too much to turn her back on them, so asking her to leave town with him was out.  _Hell, if the chip was out, I'd just kill them all and be done with it…_he thought wistfully.  _Rip every one of their bloody heads off…_

He was pissed, frustrated…utterly dejected, and for once, there was nothing he could do about it.  Sighing, he raised the flask to his lips once more…

*     *     *

     Christmas morning rolled around, a day bringing no 'special magic' for Dawn.  She rolled out of bed and felt just as miserable as she did every other day.  _Christmas is crap, _she thought numbly as she dressed.  _Holiday__ spirit my ass._

     After she brushed her teeth, she moved petulantly across the room and sat at her desk to stare vacantly at the wall.  _Later I'll have to go downstairs, _she thought angrily.  C_elebrate the holidays_.  She planned to say upstairs as long as she could, just going down for dinner.  If she was lucky, not even then.  

     She sighed and an unbidden thought flashed through her mind:  _Christmas never sucked when Mom was around._

She was stricken.  _Mom… this will be our first Christmas dinner without her…_

     Immersed in her thoughts, Dawn didn't hear the knock on her door and looked up, surprised, when Buffy entered.  The pit of resentment in her stomach bubbled up and she turned her attention back to the wall.  She ran her fingers nervously over the polished mahogany of her desk.

     "Merry Christmas, Dawnie."  For once Buffy's voice sounded hesitant…unsure.

     "Maybe for _you,_" Dawn muttered under her breath.

     "Dawn," Buffy plopped down on Dawn's bed.  "We need to talk."

     "About what?"  She looked down to her lap.  "How you ruined my life?"

     "Dawn, look at me."  Buffy's voice was authorative, commanding, and, just like that night in the crypt, that night which seemed as if it had occurred a million years ago, Dawn obeyed.  She hesitantly met her sister's eyes and was surprised at the empathy she found there.

     "Dawn, I've been thinking.  A lot actually; about you, about...things... I saw you last week, that demon.  How you stopped it…"  A silence settled over the room, light spilling in through the window as Buffy bit her lip, looking for the words to continue.  "And you were right."

     Dawn's eyes flared in surprise, and her gaze met Buffy's once again.

     "You _can _take care of yourself.  I don't know where you learned... or _how, _I mean, I don't think that book from Willow taught you all that; but you did.  It really surprised- _amazed_ me," she corrected herself.  "And I'm sorry I didn't trust you.  Sorry I sheltered you.  It's just after Mom-"both girls looked to the floor in sadness at the memory of the woman who had meant so much to them.  

     "I just… I promised her I would take care of you, and I will.  But I guess taking care of you isn't the same thing as not letting you make your own decisions.

     "That thing with Spike?  He's evil and- a monster, but, now I know... with the chip and _you_-" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  "Dawn, I don't know what's going on with him…part of me doesn't_ want _to know, but you can take care of yourself," she repeated, as if trying to convince herself.  "And he can't hurt you- not in that way at least.

     "I have to let you live, learn from your own mistakes.  And if Spike is what you…"  Buffy looked pained as she said this.  She inhaled deeply and tried again, "You aren't a little girl, and if Spike is want you want then…I'm not gonna stop you.  I'm _not_ saying I can accept it. I can't accept _him, _but I'm not gonna stop it.  Just…remember what I said, and, god, Dawnie, don't let him hurt you…he's-"

     A tear crept down Buffy's cheek, but Dawn sat, too dazed to care.  This was _unreal._  For the first time in weeks, happiness flooded through her, and it felt strange and foreign.  Then she realized,_ I can see Spike!!  I can see him!  Oh, god, Spike!  _

     She stood and flew to her door, throwing it open and racing merrily into the hall, nearly forgetting the sister who was sitting on her bed in tears.  Then she stopped.  She turned back to Buffy, who was silently crying on the bed.  Dawn walked over and brushed aside a golden strand of hair.  "I know what I'm doing," she whispered.

     Buffy tore her gaze from her lap to look up at her with glassy, red-rimmed eyes.  "Dawn, I just-" 

     "I know."  She pulled her sister into a hug and comfortingly kissed the long honey-colored strands of hair.

     Buffy clung to her; clung to the child she still wished Dawn was, trying desperately not to let her slip through her fingers.  She held on tight, but the childhood trickled away like water, and all that was left was a young woman, Dawn.  

     A choked sob escaped her as she looked at her sister; hope and need in her eyes, and Dawn looked back, strength and resilience in hers.  She kissed Buffy's cheek and pulled away, whispering, "Merry Christmas."

     Buffy stood and wiped her tears, the moment of childlike desperation gone, replaced with Buffy, the woman, child who had not been allowed to grow up, who had been expected to _be _grown up.  Her back straightened and she gave a weak smile.

     "I love you," she said as way of goodbye, and Dawn turned, racing out of the room, down the steps, and out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

     I hope you enjoyed…tell me what you thought!  Review!!


	21. Reunion

     Dawn raced through the streets but her heart preceded her, reaching out to Spike, calling to him.  Her feet pounded and the sun was covered by clouds as she ran, the world around her blurring, her sole thought eradicating all else.  

     _Spike…_

     After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at the cemetery, panting and out of breath.  She didn't know how she had reached it, having been guided by pure instinct.  She heaved a sigh and jogged the rest of the way to his crypt, her hand shaking so much she could hardly open the door.  It had been three weeks since she'd even had a glimpse of him and exhilaration consumed her.

     She paused as the door finally creaked open, readying herself to face him.  She took a deep breath and stepped inside.  The girl glanced around the dank, dark crypt, and not seeing him, called out full of quiet joy, "Spike?"

     When she heard no reply, she made her way across the room and climbed down the rungs of the ladder, feeling so happy she thought she might burst.  On reaching the bottom of the seemingly endless descent, she turned, saw him, and time stopped.  

     Her breath caught and she gripped the ladder with one hand for support.  

     He was doing nothing out of the ordinary, merely buttoning up his jeans, but it occurred to her that she had never seen him shirtless.  "Spike…" she mouthed wordlessly, only a breath of air escaping her lips as her eyes traveled the hard planes of his body.

     Miraculously, he heard her.  He turned casually and blanched, his eyes widening at the sight of her.  "…Dawn?"  He stared at her, as if his eyes might be deceiving him.  Then, "You shouldn't be here.  Buffy…"

     "Spike!" she cried joyfully, running and throwing herself into his arms.  

     Nervously, he embraced her and said, "If your sister finds you here…"

     "Its ok, Spike."  She beamed up at him.  "She knows I'm here…"

     "She…does?"

     "Yes!  Call it Christmas spirit…she knows.  She's not happy about it, but she knows."

     His face broke into a smile and his grip on her tightened.  It occurred dimly to her that she'd never seen him smile…not really.  Sardonic grins, sure, that seductive smirk, always…but a real smile?

     Her grin widened, dying away as she looked at the floor shyly.  "I missed you…" she ventured.  Her cheeks flooded with the familiar blush, something that only seemed to happen in his presence.

     When he didn't reply, she felt the blush deepen and she reconsidered her actions.  _What if he didn't…?_

He'd never said exactly how he felt about her…and she'd been immersed so deeply in her own anguish that she'd never even thought..._what if he_…maybe he hadn't even noticed her absence?  

     _Lindsay and Janice… _Oh, god, what had he thought when she'd sent her friends?  And, _oh **god**, _he wasn't wearing a shirt…she'd never been so close to shirtless Spike…wrapped in his arms…She shivered with want, longing to raise her hand and touch the cool alabaster of his chest.

     Finally, she dared to look up at him.  What she saw shocked her so much, her worries vanished instantly.  The way he was looking at her…with- adoration?  His eyes so filled with emotion and his lips in a tight smile…a look that said if it weren't such an un-big-bad thing to do, he might shed a tear or recite some poetry or something.

     "Missed you too…Dawn."  His voice was filled with affection and once again, Dawn felt herself wanting to burst into tears of joy.  

     As she stared at him, his intense gaze made her somewhat uncomfortable and she nibbled on her lower lip.  No_ guy's **ever **looked at me this way…_She noticed his jaw clenching as if he were having some sort of inner debate.

     "What?" she asked with a small laugh.

     "Oh, nothin'.  Just thinking about how gorgeous you are…" he replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

     She felt her cheeks turn crimson again, but before she had time to reply, his lips were on hers just as before, as if no time had passed at all.  He was insistent yet gentle, and she let out a muffled squeak of pleasured surprise.

     This kiss was different somehow, before they had been lustful, wild, demanding…now it was sweet and unpressured.  He _had _missed her.  She realized this and gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.  Instead of letting him do the work, as he so often did, she kissed him back with everything she had, the familiar jolts of electricity shooting through to her core, heating her very soul.  The relief she felt, she poured into him, drowning in his essence.  Her body shivered imperceptibly at the feel of his tongue slowly caressing, exploring…

     _Ohmigod, _she squeezed her eyes shut and slipped her hands up his cool, muscled arms.  _Spike kisses…Spike kisses…mmmm…_

     She lost her ability for coherent thought.

     When she pulled back to breathe, he smiled at her, that _look _still in his eyes.  "So, whatcha wanna do, pet?"

     His body language said what he would very much like to do, but she felt her stomach clench in anxiety and said distractedly, mind still reeling from his tender kiss, "Uh, TV?"  

     She hadn't known Spike could do tender…he was all fire and sexy vampireness…

     "Telly it is, cutie," he said, some of the blatant emotion leaving his face and being replaced with the trademark smirk.  He donned a black tee and added a red dress shirt over it, leaving the buttons undone.  She sighed; there were _some _things that should never be covered up…

     "Ya know," she bubbled as she slowly climbed the ladder, making her way upstairs, still ecstatic that she was _here _with _him,_ "I think there's a Dawson's Creek marathon today…"

     He snorted dismissively and scoffed, "They're all reruns!"

     "Which makes 'em even better!  Duh…"

*     *     *

     "Oh my god, she said that?!" Dawn burst out laughing once again.  It had been weeks since she'd laughed and it felt wonderful.

     She had been at the crypt hours; it was nearly dusk, but time had flown by.  She knew she'd have to go soon…Christmas dinner, and there was no way Spike would be welcome.  A faint twinge of sadness interrupted her joyful mood, but she let it pass.

     "Why did you do that?" she demanded.  "They didn't tell me-"

     "A vamp needs to have a bit of fun now and then!" he protested.  " 's not like I can kill anymore…have to get my kicks somewhere!"

     "But embarrassing my friends?  What if they don't like you anymore?"

     "_Like _me?  They _loved _me…"  He leaned back and smiled complacently.

     She scooched towards him and punched his arm.  "Jerk," she teased.

     He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  "You know you love it."

     "I do..."  She was suddenly serious as the nagging feeling that had been bugging her all day surfaced once more.  "W- what are we?" she finally dared to ask.

     "Well, I'm a vampire, and you're a former key who's currently…" he paused, knowing the true nature of her question, "my girlfriend."

     "I- _I'm_ your girlfriend?"

     "Well, only if you want to be," he said in a voice dripping sarcasm.  

     Off her serious look, he sighed and elaborated, "_Yeah._  What did you think?  I mean, I don't kiss just-  Ok, well maybe I do…but Dawn, I _care _about you.  You're mine.  Don't y' know that?"

     He turned her head, tilting her chin so that he could look into her eyes.  _He **cares **about me! _Inner Dawn squealed.  _Yes, yes YES!!  _

On the outside, however, she remained composed.  "Really?"

     "Really."  He pulled away from her and stood, walking across the room.  Curiously, she watched from her vantage point on the sofa as he dug into a chest, not even paying attention as 'It's A Wonderful Life' came on.  "Spike?"

     "Mmm?"

     "What are you doing?"

     He was silent as he straightened up and walked back over to her.  "Uh, I, uh, got you this.  Wasn't sure I'd be seeing you…"  He looked embarrassedly to the ground.

     Spike, nervous?  She'd never once seen him lose his composure.  But now, here he was, slightly flustered as he handed something to her.  She gasped and took it: a stuffed white bear in a Christmas sweater, and tucked between its arms, a blood-red rose.

     "Oh, Spike!"  She hugged it to her chest after pulling out the rose and smelling it.  She was overcome by the sweet gesture, never thinking _Spike _of all people would buy anyone a stuffed bear.

     "Wasn't sure what you'd like…"  He rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and looked down at her.

     "Spike, its _perfect._" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice and stood to hug him.

     She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his distinct masculine scent, happy just to be near him.  "Thank you…ooh, he's the cutest thing ever!  I'm gonna call him Wuggles- or Snowflake!"

     "Wuggles, is it?"  He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to stifle a snicker.

     "Yeah…oh!  How 'bout Spike Jr.?"

     His light mood vanished and he pointed a finger at her.  "You are _not _namin' that bloody thing after me."

     "Aww, why not?" she asked disappointedly.  "Oh, what about William?" she continued with renewed hope.  "I mean, that's not your name anymore, technically, and- I want him to remind me of you…"

     She looked at him apprehensively; awaiting his decision like it was her death sentence, not knowing that he could never refuse her when she made that face.  He paused.  

     "Whatever…just _don't _let this get out."

     She smiled and hugged the bear to her chest once again.  "Hey…William," she greeted it, kissing the tip of its fuzzy nose.  She fingered the silken petals of the rose, then set both objects down on the backrest of the sofa, hugging Spike once more.  Almost immediately, she pulled back, subdued.  "I, uh, didn't get you anything.  I was, but then everything happened, and I…I really was-"

     "Don't worry 'bout it," he cut her off.  "Seein' you's enough.  Never thought that bitc- your sister," he amended, "would let you see me."

     "But I _should _have," she countered, not letting herself off the hook.  "You mean more to me than anything and I-" she stopped, embarrassed at having admitted her feelings.

     "Dawn, luv, I understand…if it means that much to you, you'll think of something.  But right now, you're all I want, pet.  Don't need presents to make me happy."

     She smiled at him and whispered, "Ok."  

     Then, plopping down on the couch, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her, sending them both toppling onto the cushions, her pinned underneath him.  She giggled, then stopped when she saw the look in his eyes and the way his tongue had rolled up under his teeth in what was probably one of the most arousing expressions ever.  

     "Spike," she whispered, afraid.  Afraid of how much she wanted him; afraid of what would happen if she let it; and afraid that if it...if she _did _let it happen…what if she didn't measure up?

     He brushed a strand of hair from her face and whispered hoarsely, "Dawn…my beautiful Dawn…"

     She gasped.  His voice was low and hypnotic, lulling her…suddenly she wanted nothing more than to let him have his way, it wasn't as if she didn't want to…who cared if she wasn't good?  The things he could show her…  But fear of disappointing him held her back and she pushed on his shoulders.

     When he propped himself up on his elbows, still gazing seductively down at her and not getting up, she nudged him hard with her legs, using enough force to send the unsuspecting vamp tumbling off the couch.  Though he hadn't expected it, he reacted in time to pull her down with him, and she shrieked as they landed on the floor, their positions reversed, her pressed against his torso.  

     Quickly, she sat up and gave his chest a playful slap saying, "Spi-ike!  We're missing the movie!"  Eager to get out of the compromising, and tempting, position, she used him for support and quickly climbed back onto the sofa.

     "This _movie,_" he pulled himself up and sat beside her, "is a load of rot."

     "Psh," she retorted, still not fully recovered from their encounter, "it's a classic."

     After several minutes of watching, Dawn asked, as if continuing a conversation they had been having, "Do you miss it?"

     "Hmm?" he grunted, having actually been watching the movie.

     "Do you miss it?  The killing and bloodshed and 'aarrgh!'" she wriggled her hands and made a face to demonstrate.

     "Sometimes…yeah," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen.  "Wouldn't believe how much fun it is, hearin' them beg you… hearing 'em scream…"  He stopped, casting a sidelong glance in her direction; sure she'd be looking at him with disgust, as Buffy often did when he let something from his past slip.  But no…she merely looked…interested.  

     "And the blood?" she questioned.

     He grinned, turning to her at last.  "Hell, luv, that's the best part…feelin' it hot n' fresh...runnin' down your throat…thick and sweet…"  The vamp looked nostalgic.  "Pig's blood just doesn't compare…"

     "That good, huh?"  She looked slightly queasy.

     " 's the best…"

     "Would you…want some?"

     "Hell yes!  I'd do anything to-" he paused when he understood her question.  "Nibblet, I-"

     " 'cause I wouldn't mind…" she rushed on.

     "No, Dawn," his face looked pained, serious.  "Pet- no.  I couldn't…"

     "What if I…want you to?"

     "You want me to?"

     "Yes.  I didn't get you anything…and you like blood, so…"

     "Dawn, it's more than that…When a vampire feeds from you, you're giving some of yourself away…and once y' do, you can't get it back…"

     "Spike," she said disbelievingly, "I'll have more blood."

     " 's not just the blood, pet.  You'd be giving some of yourself.  To me.  Forever."

     "Well maybe," she scooted closer and looked into his eyes, "I want you to have me."  _Ohmigod, what am I doing?  'I want you to **have **me?'  Could I sound like a bigger slut?  What if he laughs at me??_  She pushed the thought aside.

     "Dawn…"  A growl escaped him and he vamped out, looking away.

     "Spike, I _do_…I…I want you."  He looked at her suddenly, surprise evident even on his vampiric features, his yellowed eyes boring into her.

     With lightning quick movements he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him roughly, placing a bruising kiss on her lips, drawing blood, those three words provoking in him more passion than he had ever felt…since Dru.

     And he realized that he loved her, the little bint who was his only friend, the only one he cared for…the reason he was in Sunnydale…

     He jerked her hair aside and licked her neck with the flat side of his tongue.  She gasped in surprise and fear…and a little pain; he'd never been this rough with her.  She liked it.  A lot.

     He smelled her fear and knew he should stop, but he couldn't…it was intoxicating.

     "Dawn…" he growled her name harshly.  Yet another side of him she hadn't seen, but one she liked just as much as the others.  

     He traced intricate patterns on the side of her neck with the tip of his tongue, not stopping till she gasped with need, and once again, he snarled into her skin, nuzzling the soft flesh.

     "Spike," she moaned in a voice unrecognizable as her own.  Suddenly, she felt twin needles puncture her throat and she cried out again, more in surprise than anything else.  He wrapped his arms around her as she went slack in his arms, holding her to him and pinning her arms to her sides.  She felt an intense pressure building inside of her; partly from the feel of his mouth coercing the blood from her body, his arms holding her so tight she couldn't struggle if she wanted to, and partly from…something else.

     Spike felt her blood pumping away into his mouth and he suckled at her neck greedily…_so good_, he thought.

     Her head was thrown back in wild abandon as he licked and sucked and she felt her breathing become labored…it felt so good…so good…god!  Weren't bites supposed to _hurt_?

     Suddenly, she spasmed under him and he pulled away, looking surprised.  He had tried to make it good, but _this_?  He grinned evilly, looking at the girl moaning and squirming in his lap, proud of his talents.  He gloated a moment, then returned his attentions to her throat, licking the few small drops of blood that had trickled out, then kissing her skin until her breathing slowed and she turned to look at him.

     A minute passed.

     "Spike?"  _Ohmigod, that was **amazing**.  _What had he done to her?  She didn't remember being pulled across his lap, and… he was holding her so tight…

     "Yeah?"  He grinned smugly at her as his vampiric features melted away, gold eyes fading to blue, sharp fangs retracting.  Once his game face had completely dissolved, he released her, licking the last drop of blood from his lip and leaning back, eyeing her appreciatively.  "You, uh, seemed to enjoy that…"

     He studied one of his black polished fingernails.

     "Spike, that was…how did you do that?  I thought biting was…ow."

     "Biting's 'ow' when I want it to be.  Can hurt like hell or…well, you've experienced the other half.  Usually doesn't feel _that _good, mind you, but then again, it _was _me…"

     She gaped and blurted out, "Ego, much?" and folded her arms over he chest looking at him critically.

     "You liked it…"

     She rolled her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was still flushed from what he had done.

     He pulled her into his lap once more so that she was straddling him, somewhat awkwardly seeing as how one of his legs was folded up casually.  "You gonna tell me you didn't?" he growled dangerously.  "Do we need-" he licked the quickly healing wounds, "-to try again?  'cause _you _were _delicious_…" he purred.

     His grip on her waist was firm and she hid the thrill of excitement that snaked through her when he spoke to her like that.  She ignored his question and said, "So you liked your present, then?"

     "Loved it…in _fact_," he breathed seductively, "wouldn't mind if you gave me 'presents' more often.  And I'm guessing… you'd like it too?"

     She giggled softly, then turned to glance at the TV.  "_See_?" she chastised.  "Now we missed the _whole _movie."  Then she frowned in earnest.  "Spike!  It's dark!"  She leapt up from his lap.

     "_Yeah,_" he replied nonchalantly.  " 's been that way for a good thirty minutes."

     "Dinner!  Buffy'll be so mad!  She barely let me see you and-"  Dawn didn't bother to finish and ran towards the door.  She flung it open and hurried out.

     Spike sighed and rose to follow her when she rushed back in, grabbing the rose and 'William'.  "Forgot my stuff," she panted.

     She attempted to pass him, but he caught her arm and said, "Now, you're already late, pet.  No reason we can't enjoy the walk…"

     "Spike, you can't…Buffy."

     "I won't come in…but 've got to walk my girl home, haven't I?"

     She couldn't resist when he called her _his girl _and said, "All right, but _hurry._"

     They stepped into the night and walked out of the dark cemetery enjoying the night sounds, crickets chirping, the crunch of grass under their feet, the distant sound of 'Silent Night' playing.  Spike slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into the dark leather, not remembering when he'd put on his coat, but glad he had.  She hugged her bear under one arm and held her rose in the other, walking in silence.  

     If someone had seen them, they would've found it odd; a leather-clad bleached blonde with black fingernail polish, and a mildly dressed girl who appeared to be at least ten years his junior, a bear clutched in one hand and a rose in the other, her ebony hair gleaming in the moonlight, the pair of them snuggling close.  But they looked right together, and they were happy.  

     The moment was cut short, however, when their contented stroll ended far too soon as they reached 1630 Revello Drive.  They stopped at the porch and Spike removed his arm from her shoulder.  "Well, see you…" he muttered awkwardly, not wanting to let her go.

     "Bye, Spike…"

     He turned to leave but then stopped and said, "Don't lock the window…" without turning his head.  Not bothering to wait for her reaction, he strode away quickly, not turning back.

     Her breath caught and her stomach tightened as her cheeks flushed in excitement.  But then she sighed with regret, alreadymissing him, and climbed the porch.  She opened the door, casting one last glance in the direction he had gone, preparing for the festivities within.

* * * * * * * * * *

     Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I know I've been promising quicker updates, but I've been busy. I promise I will update when I can, and you'll promise to review, right?

     Hope you enjoyed the chap!!


	22. Christmas

     For once, Dawn found herself attempting to listen to the conversation around her, actually _caring _what they had to say; but all she could hear was a gruff British accent commanding her…_Don't lock the window._  The words repeated themselves in her head, an unceasing mantra dripping with sexual promise.  The words floated round and round her, each time never failing to set her stomach aflutter.  For several brief minutes she was _sure _Buffy knew what she was thinking, but of course, it wasn't possible.  Everyone knew Spike had been deinvited.  What they_ didn't _know was that he'd been _reinvited _that night on the porch…

     "So, where were ya today, Dawnster?"  Dawn was jerked out of her nervous anticipation at the sound of her name.  "You seem awfully chipper this evening…buying my present, no doubt," Xander said cheerfully as they sat at the table, stuffed with food and finishing the last of their eggnog.

     "Well," Dawn grinned, finding the memories of that afternoon drifting back to her.  "it's Christmas."  Xander would_ so _not react well to Spike; the simpler the explanation, the better…

     "True, true, 'tis the season…" He seemed happy enough with her answer.

     "The season for supporting the economy by buying meaningless gifts, which will undoubtedly be left to rot in the dumpster, right?" Anya pressed.

     "Uh…right," Dawn agreed.

     "It's good for _some _people," Anya conceded.  "But _I _don't waste my money on gifts no one will like.  Which is why I only give practical gifts, like lots and lots of sex…which Xander will be receiving when we get home."

     Xander sputtered.  "Uh, honey…remember the list?  Of things _not _to talk about in public?"

     "Well, I don't see why not…it's practical gift giving advice…"

     "I don't think _Dawn's _going to be giving anyone 'lots and lots of sex' for Christmas…"

     Dawn made a hasty exit before the telltale flush of her cheeks could give her away, leaving them to yet another squabble.  _Lots and lots of sex for Christmas…_Now she had _two _equally appealing Spike thoughts persistently tumbling around in her head.  

     She walked into the living room to find Buffy, Willow, and Tara sprawled out watching Christmas specials, mindlessly flipping from one to the next.  _No more Spike-thoughts! _she told herself, pushing them to a far corner of her mind where they immediately sprang back up again.  Even in his absence, he was persistent.  Dawn bit back a grin at the notion.

     "Hey, Dawn…" Tara gave her a soft smile.  

     "We're watchin' Rudolph and all sorts of good stuff," Willow told her happily.  "Wanna hang?"

     "Sure."  She plopped down on the floor next to Willow and sighed, thinking of window locks and sex.

     "Whatsa matter?" the Wicca questioned, not even waiting for the reply as she blabbered on in true Willow fashion.  "Hey, where were you today?  I didn't see you."

     "Oh, just…out."  She spared a quick glance at Buffy who raised an eyebrow at no one in particular, then continued to watch TV.

     "That's nice.  So…how's the magic coming?"

     A pause as all the eyes in the room focused on Dawn.

     "Huh?"  She was sure she had heard incorrectly.  _There's no way she could… Buffy wouldn't…_

     "Dawn, I know.  Tara knows.  It's not like we can't sense your power," Willow stated with the air of one discussing the weather.  "So, how good are ya?"

     "…uh…ok, I guess."  Dawn was still baffled over the fact that her secret was, well, not so secret.

     "Let's see something," Buffy chimed in for the first time.

     "Oh!  I can unwrap my presents!  That'd be something, right?"  A childish glee had spread over Dawn's face, her anxiety forgotten.

     Tara laughed.

     Buffy sighed.

     Willow grinned.  "Xander!  Anya!  Presents!"  

     Anya appeared almost immediately in the doorway and skipped into the room, clapping her hands in a manner more reminiscent of a small child rather than a thousand year old demon.  "Oh, me first!  Are my gifts pricey and extravagant?"

     Xander gave her a _look_.

     "Not that they need to be," she amended, and added unconvincingly, "It's the thought that counts."  

     "Dawn's going first," Tara said.  "She's gonna show us something."

     "Oh, fine," Anya muttered.  "Let _Dawn _go first."  She rolled her eyes.

     Dawn placed her hands in her lap and took several calming breaths, closing her eyes.  

     Dawn heard a small thump that sounded an awful lot like Anya had elbowed Xander.  She should know, as they all heard the sound quite frequently.  "She's not going!"  the ex-demon stage-whispered impatiently.  "Is it my turn yet?"

     Dawn tuned her out.  _Mine… _she thought simply, not even needing an incantation for this.

     Suddenly all her presents moved, appearing to scramble over each other in an effort to get to her.  They slid across the floor and stopped in a neat pile at her feet.  Dawn opened her eyes, a self-satisfied smile in place, and looked around to see the other's reactions.  Anywhere else, an exorcist might have been summoned, but on the hellmouth, there was only mild surprise.

     Xander began to laugh.  "Did- did everyone just see that?"  The laughter faded.

     "Dawnie's a witch," Willow said proudly; as if it were her own accomplishment she were showcasing.

     The group was silent as they took this in.

     "Well!"  Anya smiled brightly, turning to Dawn.  "You should be proud.  I mean, now that you're not completely useless and all…"

     "Ahn!" Xander said reprovingly, turning his attention to the newest Wicca of the group, "Dawn…when?"

     "Oh, for a couple months now."  Dawn grinned happily, using his shocked silence and everyone else's distraction to tear into her gifts.  

     She received sweaters from all the females, save Anya, who got her a book on 'How to Sell Yourself for Money'. The annoyed woman quickly had to reassure everyone that, no, it was not a book on prostitution but the 'morals of an economically superior state of being'.  

     Once this had been resolved, Dawn resumed her gift opening and was ecstatic to see that Xander had given her a small jewelry box that he had made himself, intricate carvings winding their way around the lid.  _Pretty…_ She beamed around at all of them.  "Oh, you guys!  This is great…I think Tara should go next…"

*     *     *

      Once all the gifts had been opened and all the nog had been drunk, everyone decided the celebrations were coming to a close and began to head out, or up as the case was, seeing as how Xander and Anya were the only ones who didn't reside in the Summers household.  Tara and Willow said a quick goodnight to Dawn and Buffy, climbed the stairs, and quite suddenly, the sisters were left alone.

     "Well, I'm beat."  Dawn yawned pointedly and turned out of the living room.

     "How was it?"  Buffy's voice sounded awkward as it came floating softly from behind her.  

     Dawn turned to see that she was sitting on the sofa, looking darkly at the floor as if it had personally wronged her somehow.  "Huh?"

     "_Him_.  Does he still 'care about you'?"  Buffy sounded disbelieving as she uttered those last words.

     "Yes he does."  Suddenly Dawn was angry.  "Buffy, why are you so against us?  He _makes me happy_.  Without him…life would suck.  Who knows?  Maybe I'd be some weird klepto or something.  _Why _does it bother you?"

     "Dawn, you weren't around when… You've never seen him- bad.  I mean, you came around when he was all…chippy and harmless.  I don't know what the monks…what you remember of him.  He was- _is _evil.  When I fought him…Dawn, I was afraid.  Vamps don't scare me.  But he did.  He was strong…and confident, like he knew he could kill me if he wanted to, and, god, Dawn, it scared me.  The only reason I'm letting you- visit him, is 'cause Willow's sure the chip's still working."  Buffy sounded distraught as she tried to explain herself to Dawn.

     "Buffy, it's not the chip.  I _know _he cares about me.  And yeah, ya know, maybe he _is _evil, but something you don't know: he's loyal.  Buffy, he'd _never_ hurt me.  And I- I love him.  Please, understand!"  Tears welled in her eyes as she uttered her feelings to another being for the first time, and she begged, "Remember Angel?  Buffy _please_…I know you remember what it's like…he's- he's everything."

     Buffy's head was down, absorbing Dawn's words. After what seemed like an eternity of tense silence, she looked up.   "Dawn, I'll try.  I'm not sure I can ever trust him…and this _thing _with you- but if it's what you really want, if you…. love him, ok.  I'll, I'll accept it…him."

     Dawn hugged her gratefully, telling herself everything would be ok.  They could _all _be happy.  She gave a tiny nod of her head as if to reaffirm this.  "I'm…going to bed now, k?"

     Buffy nodded; it seemed she, too, was glad they had worked this out.  Then, "When are you gonna tell…everyone?"

     Dawn sighed.  "Soon."

     Another shake of Buffy's head and Dawn disappeared up the stairs. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Hey everyone, I know this took FOREVER to get up, and I'm sorry.  My life's been really busy and I've hardly had any time to get on the computer.  I'm working on it though.  Well, I hope you enjoyed, and, as always, REVIEW!!


	23. The Night

Dawn sleepily traipsed to her room, a wide yawn escaping her lips as she reached her destination. She inhaled deeply as a wave of contented exhaustion hit her and she shut the door, deciding to take her makeup off tomorrow…Right now, sleep sounded nice.

She quickly undressed and put on a spaghetti strap tee with a large duck in the middle and threw on some loose pajama pants that had the same duck pattern printed all over. _Quack…_her weary mind giggled, highly amused. She sighed and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail then crawled into bed and pulled the covers to her chin, quickly drifting off into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

Dawn attempted to scream, but a cool hand was clamped over her mouth as someone shook her awake. Panic washed over her and she began to thrash violently, attempting to fend off her attacker.

"Now, now…none of that, honey. Though I can't say I'm not enjoying it…" Dawn's struggles immediately ceased though her eyes remained wide and her breathing heavy. He released her mouth and she sat up gasping, still recovering from her fright.

"Spike?! What are you-? You scared me!"

He was straddling her, and sitting up had brought her very close to his face…to his lips. She quickly scooted back, attempting to wriggle out from under him, a task that proved to be quite difficult when she took into consideration the powerful thighs holding her down. He merely watched her, pleased, lust shining out of his eyes.

"Spike, get- off!" she huffed.

He complied, his eyes never leaving hers as he slid off his coat and sat beside her, removing her scrunchie and entangling his fingers in her hair, using this to pull her in for a deep kiss. A part of her was still surprised every time he did this. Surprised that he _wanted _to do this. And the other part, well…that part was too busy enjoying it to think much at all.

_Mmm…Spike lips, lips of Spike… _she thought happily. She felt his tongue brush her lips and inhaled sharply, allowing him entrance. Her stomach tightened as his tongue probed deeper, bringing to life the desire deep within her. His movements were slow and gentle, but nonetheless, when she felt his hand at the hem of her shirt, toying with her waistband, she pulled back.

"Spike!" she whispered uneasily. "No! Buffy! And Willow and Tara…"

"They're all asleep, pet, no need to fret…" The moonlight shone on his features, illuminating them, his pale flesh eerily luminous in the dark of the room. A sensual danger radiated from him; the dark depths of his eyes full of promise…promise of pleasure, promise of sweet pain…things she could barely begin to imagine. She shook herself out of a daze. He was staring at her.

"But- they can wake up!" she babbled, realizing he was waiting for her consent. "And they can come in.. And that would be really…really- of the bad…"

"Alright then, I'll go…" He turned nonchalantly towards the window.

"No!" She sounded panicked, having no idea how hard he was fighting the urge to turn around, tackle her onto the bed, and have his way with her.

"But you said-" He pretended to be confused while trying to hide his grin.

"Stay! I mean…" She puzzled over what she wanted. "Let me come with you!"

"Come? With me?" This was clearly not what he had expected. "And have a big pile of dust waiting for you the next time you come to see me?"

"Please?" she begged, a faint hint of desperation in her voice. "I _so _don't wanna stay here, and…it would be cool! I've never gone out at, like, two…C'mon! We'd have fun!"

He raised an eyebrow at her insistent pleas.

"I'll make it up to you. Please, Spike?"

At this, his eyebrow shot up even further and his tongue curled up under his teeth, an evil glint in his eye. "Right, then…in that case…"

He grabbed her hand slowly and entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her towards the window. They were halfway out when the implication of what she'd said hit her.

"I, uh, didn't mean _that_," she told him firmly.

"Mmm?"

"When I said that I'd-" She paused.

He quickly slipped though the window and she followed behind, her explanations lost as quickly as if they'd been swept up by the soft breeze that tugged gently on the strands of her hair. He walked along the roof that protruded from under her window until he reached the edge and silently jumped down, landing noiselessly. Dawn paused in silent admiration. _Damn, he is soo sexy... _Then she too came to the edge and looked over uncertainly. The ground loomed below her.

She vainly reached out for a tree limb, and then looked down again. He was gone. She couldn't even see him until he moved to the side, the glow of a streetlight silhouetting his form. "How'd you do that?" she whispered loudly.

"Vampire, luv. Creature of the night and all…"

"Well, stop being all…blendy, and help me! And don't talk so loud!" She sat on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the side.

He paid her no heed and asked, "Why don't you use some of that big Wicca magic and get yourself down from there?" An amused smile crossed his features.

"Fine," she muttered inaudibly. "I'll just jump and kill myself…"

"Oh, come on, bint, I'll catch you."

Dawn frowned. _Damn that vampire hearing!_ "How do I know you wont drop me?" she asked doubtfully, forgetting to whisper.

"You're too pretty to drop…"

Her cheeks flushed. She chose to ignore the compliment and continued on, "If you do- I'll give you…boils or something."

"You wouldn't."

"Would too…If I bruise my ass on the ground."

"I'll kiss it better."

She flushed again.

"Now c'mon, pet, at the rate you're going, it'll be daylight soon 'n there'll be nothin' left to catch you but a big pile of dust."

"I'm coming…" she sighed, not making any effort to hurry.

"Big. Pile. Of. Dust," he voiced his recurring threat yet again.

"Co- ming," she retorted, imitating his fashion of speaking. She closed her eyes and slid off the roof giving a small gasp and shriek as she fell.

Almost instantly, she felt strong arms around her midsection and she was pressed against a very hard, cool chest, her feet dangling uselessly. She opened her eyes and looked down into Spike's impossibly blue ones. He stared at her for a moment, then put her down slowly, deliberately sliding her down his chest, clinging to her tightly.

She bit her lip at the feel of his hands on her hips, caressing her back as the tee rode up, her stomach pressed against the fabric of his t-shirt. After what seemed like an eternity of holding her breath, she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Spike…" she mouthed, silent, speech lost to her as her eyes bored into his. He gave her a knowing smirk and ran his knuckles down her arm. "C'mon, luv," he purred as he started across the lawn. Numbly, she followed.

* * *

"So, just how long are we-" he stopped as a sidelong glance at her provided evidence of a miniscule shiver. "Cold?"

"A little."

He masked his immediate concern with sarcasm. "Well, who exactly advised you to go walkin' around at all hours in _December _wearing nothing but…duck pajamas?"

Truth be told, he liked them…velvet clinging to every curve, a white t-shirt emphasizing the fullness of her breasts…

"Well, it's not like you gave me time to change…" she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

He sighed and slipped off his black leather coat, rolling his eyes as he did so. He wrapped it around her shoulders somewhat reluctantly, trying to get one last peek at her form, and waited while she put her hands through the sleeves.

The hem of the coat nearly touched the floor and she closed her eyes, sighing in bliss.

"Warm…" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned on him. Unthinkingly, she curled her fingers into his black tee, giving a contented mewl. He hooked his free thumb through his belt loop as they walked on.

The feel of her fingers tickling his chest, the thought of her wrapped in his coat, her scent, the thought of what she looked like _under _the coat…it was nearly too much, and he began to feel the familiar stirrings in his groin.

"Spike?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "Where are we going?"

He was leading her along the dark streets, not really paying attention to where they were headed. "Well, I was gonna get a drink, but if you-"

"No, we can go…"

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the bar. "Spike…this is the bar where those demons-" Her mind whisked her back to the night Spike had saved her. The night where she certainly would've been killed if it hadn't been for his intervention…

"Don't worry 'bout it…you're with me, pet."

Dawn stiffened as they walked into the bar, but few turned to look at them. They sat at a small table and Spike snapped his fingers, waving over the rather frail looking demon at the bar.

The small creature immediately hurried over and Spike growled, "A shot of bourbon…in fact, bring the bottle…And you, pet?" He turned, smirking, to Dawn.

She wrapped the coat tighter around herself, feeling extremely awkward sitting in a bar in nothing but pajamas and fluffy yellow slippers. "Uh…water?"

The demon scurried off, leaving the two to talk. _Only losers drink alcohol…_she recalled herself saying a year ago at Tara's party. Somehow, Spike made it sexy, and she felt her curiosity grow. "Is it good?" she asked.

"If you like it, it's good," he replied, immediately knowing what she meant despite her lack of clarity.

"That makes _no _sense."

"Makes perfect sense. _I _like it. It's good. Whether or not it's good to _you_ is a different story."

"Oh…" She thought about this. "Well…you're weird."

"Am I?"

"Yeah," she retorted.

He was about to reply when the demon returned with some water, the bottle of bourbon, and a shot glass. "Here you are, Spike.. Enjoy!" The demon looked petrified.

"Thanks, mate." He blindly shoved a few bills at the creature, who immediately scampered off after receiving payment.

Dawn watched as he slammed a shot down, wanting to choke for him. After a few more, he looked at her. "Try it."

"No!" She sipped her water.

"I _dare _you," he said, knowing she wouldn't back off a dare.

"No, Spike! It's gross!"

"Scared, are you?"

"No…not scared! It's just…icky."

"Chicken…" he singsonged, yet another voice she'd never heard from him. For some reason, she was amazingly turned on…and equally aggravated.

"I am _not_. Give me one!" she demanded bravely.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a voice full of mock concern. He stared at her questioningly as he poured, wondering if she would back out.

"I have to use the one you used?" she asked, pretending to be grossed out, when really she just wanted to lick all the Spikey 'germs' off the glass.

He said nothing, sliding the glass across to her. She picked it up and stared down into it uncertainly, timidly swirling the liquid around in the glass. "I just…drink it?"

"'s the idea, yeah."

"Uhh…" she moaned in a pleading tone.

"Chicken…" he breathed again.

"Rrr!" she attempted a growl as she glared at him, then closed her eyes, and poured the contents down her throat.

Her eyes shot open and she immediately began to cough and sputter.

"Eew, eew, eew! Gross!!" she exclaimed when her choking had ceased.

He reclaimed the glass and quickly downed three more.

"Ohmigod, that's so disgusting! How can you _drink _that stuff?"

"'s good…" He quickly finished another and said, "Let's go."

"Wait. Lemme try again…"

"Though' it was horrid stuff? Changed your mind, did you?"

"No. It sucks. But I can _so _do it without choking this time. I was just…unprepared."

He watched, amused, as she clumsily poured herself another shot, spilling some on the table.

"Oops…" She closed her eyes, and, wary this time, tipped it into her mouth, swallowing quickly. Her face puckered into a disgusted grimace, which he found adorable, and after a minute, she opened her eyes.

"I feel sick," she announced perkily. "We can go now."

"Righ' then."

He stood and helped her up from the table, giving her a curious look. She smiled widely at him as they walked to the door and left in silence…

* * *

Sorry, I know this one took forever to get up, too. But I'm trying. I really am. And now that school's out, hopefully I'll have more time to write. But please review review review! 'Cause it makes my day.


	24. Just Curious

As they walked the darkened streets towards Spike's crypt, Dawn giggled. The vampire shook himself from his thoughts and looked at her curiously, his brow furrowed in interest.

"Spike…" She spoke his name haltingly, like a question; yet it held a certain gravity on her tongue, her feelings for him escaping in a verbal caress.

"Yeah?"

"It's a funny name…You look sexy without your coat."

Dawn knew that normally, she would have been mortified at the thought of telling him this, but she couldn't seem to care. She was HAPPY. She giggled again as they rounded a street corner.

"Yeah?" He looked surprised this time, but completely unfazed by her rapid change of subject. "Well, I think you look sexy _in _my coat."

She ran a hand lovingly up and down the sleeve, pleased by this. After a moment she asked, reverting to the former topic, "Why'd they call you Spike?"

He paused. _Should he tell her this?? _ He thought for a moment, scuffing the toe of his boot against the pavement. Slowly, he looked up at her then settled on a neutral reply, casually evading the question. "Though' the old Watcher told you that one."

"He did." She spun in a quick circle, her arms outstretched. "But I want…a firsthand account," she declared gleefully, running her hand along a short wrought-iron fence that stretched the length of the sidewalk.

"Alright, then…" He hesitated; she hadn't asked for a story in quite a while. _Best make it good, mate…_he told himself as he launched into a thrilling narrative…

* * *

By the time he'd finished, they'd reached the crypt and Dawn remarked, "Eew. That's kinda gruesome," while beaming up at him.

"They deserved it!" he said defensively. "Sodding wankers wouldn'tve known good poetry if it hit 'em over the head!"

She giggled again at his indignant expression.

"Well, no one-" She bounced into the crypt. "hurts my Spike…Except me." And with that, she launched herself at him, letting out a small yelp of delight.

He caught her easily and kicked the door shut with his left foot. "Y' know," he commented dryly, his hands cupping her thighs, "I'd love to see you actually drunk…It'd be quite a show."

She squirmed out of his arms and moved to sit on the couch, wrapping the coat tightly around her. "Sit with me, Spike…"

He appraised her for a second, then sat, resting his arm on the edge of the sofa. Dawn quickly took advantage of his new position and laid her head in his lap, stretching out in comfort and inhaling the scent that was purely Spike. Wrapped in his coat, his lap as her pillow…she felt surrounded by him, like she was drowning in his essence. And she couldn't get enough. She burrowed closer and asked softly, "What is it like to be a vampire?"

He didn't seem at all put off by her strange question and slowly began to stroke her hair. "Well, it's better than been' a human, I can tell you that. Don't have to worry about dying...do whatever the bloody hell you want…"

"What if _I _were a vampire?" she probed as she ran her fingers up and down the inner seam of his jeans.

"Well then, you'd be a vampire. A righ' cute one, too…"

"Vampires aren't supposed to be cute!" She glared up at him for a moment and then asked, "Would I be evil?"

"No, I expect you'd be a bloody saint! Helping the helpless, feeding the needy…all that rot."

She smacked his chest. "Don't be sarcastic." A pause. "Would I wanna kill Buffy?"

"Do you want to kill 'er now?" Spike toyed absently with her hair.

"No! I love Buffy!"

"Well, if you truly care for her, you _wouldn't _wanna kill her, but at the same time, you would. It's every vampire's wet dream to kill the Slayer…"

"Eew! I would _not _be turned on by killing my sister…"

"Well, maybe not. But it'd still be in your instincts…"  
  
"And Willow and everyone? When you become a vampire do you stop loving everyone you cared for?"

"Sounds like you've been givin' this some thought, pet…"

She blanched. "No! I'm just…curious." He gazed down at her until she was forced to look away, once again staring intently at a far point on the wall. "Maybe a little…I'm just wondering…"

"Oh. Well, really, it depends on you. All being a vampire is, luv, is losing your inhibitions; losing your soul is losing your conscience. You don't feel guilt, but you still _feel..._contrary to popular belief," he added, somewhat resentfully. "So if you care about them, you'd still care. Just…differently. It's _fun_." He gave her a wry grin.

"Different how?" she asked sleepily.

"Different better. You feel _alive. _Everything's more real then it ever was…'s great."

"Nice…" she murmured. She nuzzled her head contentedly into his lap as her eyes slowly drooped shut…

* * *

_Beautiful, _Spike thought, looking down at her. He ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at her unnaturally black locks. They suited her somehow. He studied the curve of her lips, the perfect shadow of her eyelashes, the hollow of her throat. He touched the tip of her nose lightly, running his thumb over her lips. She was gorgeous.

_Since when is she so curious about vampires anyway? _he wondered. He thought idly about what it'd be like to turn her; what _she'd_ be like. He'd told her that all a demon was was losing your inhibitions, but was that all? There was more to it than that. You became inherently evil.

When he'd been alive, he'd never wanted to kill anybody. He'd felt anger, but never the blind rage he'd felt as a demon. Was that all it was? Acting on your impulses? He'd always been reckless, but that wasn't a demonic quality…Angelus had always been big with the planning and organizing.

As for himself, well, he'd always been one to follow his blood, which didn't exactly rush in the direction of his brain…but he'd been impetuous while alive, too, and he'd certainly never gone out and killed the first wanker who got on his nerves. Did being a vamp mean indifference instead of just lack of empathy? He didn't think so. He certainly wasn't indifferent when it came to Dawn.

He'd never questioned himself before, and he felt now certainly wasn't the time to start… Being a demon changed you, but it wasn't as if all demons were the same. He knew that it really depended on Dawn herself; the inner her, the one that wasn't repressed by society's rules. The animalistic, more passionate Dawn. Quite suddenly, he knew that it was a Dawn he'd very much like to see…

* * *

Hey, I know this chapter was short, but the story's almost done, so review review review (cuz its almost your last chance to)!!! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to type (hint, hint)…So c'mon, just click the little button at the bottom of the page…please? 


	25. A New Dawn

* * *

Dawn woke the next morning, a small smile gracing her lips. She shifted slightly, a yawn building in her chest as she opened her eyes only to find herself staring directly at Spike's crotch. Immediately she scrambled to her feet, clumsily tripping over herself in the process, and a second wave of panic swept over her. She'd been with him all night! 

_Buffy's gonna kill me…kill Spike!_

She hastily shed his coat and ran towards the door, only to find herself stopping and turning to look back at him. Somehow, just knowing that it would be several hours until she saw him again caused her to experience a sharp pang of loss…One last glance wouldn't slow her down _that_ much…She knew it couldn't be much later than ten…

Forgetting her haste, she began to study him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep…innocent almost…and younger. She knew that the absence of the coat contributed somewhat to the illusion. Without it he looked less imposing, slighter of frame, and less…wicked. Not so much the evil seductive vampire and more the devastatingly handsome sweetheart. The irony lie in the fact that he was both, as much as he tried to deny it. Her own heart melted a little more at the thought.

He was leaning back on the couch, his arm resting casually on the side. His legs were spread about a foot apart and his head was tilted to one side, lips slightly parted. His hair was tousled and his eyelashes cast a small shadow over the sharp, angular lines of his cheekbones. His lips were full, enticing, and oh-so-kissable…She ran back almost against her will, causing him to stir.

Not even waiting until he was fully awake, she pressed her mouth against the alluring lips that had so deviously tempted her back. _Damn them…_She kissed him again for good measure.

A bubble of warmth expanded within her when she felt him smile against her kiss, his eyes opening slowly. She didn't realize that that was the first time they had kissed without him initiating it. There'd been that time in the basement of that magic shop…but that hadn't been a _real _kiss…until _he'd_ made it one…

She'd planned on running out immediately after, she would've been long gone _anyway _if his mouth weren't so damn persuasive, making her do things when he wasn't even _awake_, but before she could make her escape, he reached out and grabbed her waist, reeling her back in.

"Spike, I have to- Buffy!" She attempted to struggle away from him as the panic welled within her once more.

"Who gives a bloody damn about the Slayer?" he questioned, aggravation written all over his features.

Not put off in the slightest, she frowned right back at him and retorted, "Well, I give a 'bloody damn' about _you_. I really don't want the guy I'm in love with to end up as a 'big pile of dust'."

With that, she quickly pulled away and hurried out the door, oblivious to what she'd just said, or what affect it had had on him. He hadn't missed the fact that she'd quoted him- _twice_- and mockingly, but that wasn't where his thoughts lie.

Clearly, the girl was less inhibited in the morning. Spike marveled at her actions: first a kiss, and then her untimely declaration. _Love…_He'd been upset when she'd rushed off, but this day was quickly turning out to be a good one. He grinned complacently and closed his eyes as he spread out on the couch, once again drifting off to sleep…

* * *

Dawn arrived home and burst through the door, a torrent of explanations and excuses already winging their way out of her mouth. She stopped and pressed her lips together when she glanced first into the living room and then the kitchen, quickly surmising that there was no one downstairs. She double-checked just to be sure, but everything was unusually silent, the morning sunlight making its way softly through the windows.

Gratefully, she tiptoed up the steps and saw that all the doors were still closed. Everyone was still asleep. _Or, at least, in bed…_she mused as her thoughts turned to Willow and Tara. Sighing, she slipped into her room and closed the door. She sat for a moment, running her hands over the rumpled sheets, then kicked off her slippers and made her way to her desk, pulling out her journal to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a while. Well, not that long, but a lot's happened! I saw Spike again! Buffy let me! Can we say 'miracle'?_

_ He gave me the cutest bear EVER and I called it William. Plus, a rose!!! No guy's ever given me flowers before. Ok, wait. No guy's ever given me anything before, but that isn't the point. A rose from Spike was unbelievably sexy. Sexy. Sexy. SEXY. Spike is sooooo sexy!!!!! _

_ Ok, I'm calm now. In case you hadn't guessed, I'm crazy happy._

_ Well, I had to come home (I spent ALL last night with him, eek!) so Buffy wouldn't go all, "me Slayer, you vamp, I kill you" on Spike, but I'll go see him tonight. I hope. OOOHHHH!_

_ I'm not ready for sex. _

_ Don't know where that came from, but anyway- Is that weird? I mean, I'm not saying…but Spike is so cool. My BOYFRIEND is so cool. Spike is my boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Where was I? Oh yeah. Sex. I want to, but I'm scared. I mean, he's soo hot, if I saw him naked- I swear, I'd die. But, what if I'm not good? I really love him. A- ohmigod, I TOLD him!! This morning, when I was have half dead! I said ILY!!! I didn't even think about it!! What if he thinks- well, I'll go see him. Maybe he's not uberly freaked. Maybe he didn't even notice!!_

_ Yeah right. Crap. Crap crap crap! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Fearfully,_

_Dawn_

_ I can't **believe **I said 'I love you'! That's so…what if he hates me? _Dawn frowned as she put her pen away and tucked her journal back into its drawer. _Isn't a journal supposed to help you sort things out, not add to your stress? _Her frown deepened.

_Don't be stupid. _Her other voice said, ignoring her irrelevant thoughts…irrelevant meaning not pertaining to Spike. _He…likes you. He won't hate you._

_ Just think you're weird…_

In an effort to make her head voices shut up, she shut the drawer firmly, which is _not _the same thing as slamming, and went downstairs to get herself a bowl of cereal. She cursed when she tripped at the bottom of the stairs, then angrily ransacked the cabinets looking for sustenance.

_Bingo…_

She poured the cereal, then added just the right amount of milk and ate slowly, focusing intently on her food. Why was the sugar on Froot Loops white? Why wasn't it clear? And- damn it, she needed to see him again! So she could…fix things…

She banged her fist on the counter and angrily magicked her bowl into the sink, the few remaining O's and droplets of milk splashing around the kitchen. She stomped around, crushing the bits of cereal until she realized that she'd have to pick them up and immediately stopped. Fuming, she pulled out a dishrag, ignoring the thump of footsteps on the stairs.

Buffy entered in her pajamas and smiled at her, exclaiming happily, "Hey Dawnie! Sleep good?"

"Yeah," she mumbled distractedly. Her anger abated as she scooped up the crumbs while thinking solemnly about Spike. "Um…how was _your _sleep?"

"Nice," Buffy chirped. "Good dreams…"

"That's good." She began to mull over the previous night's events and a familiar sparkle of happiness and warmth filled her, replacing the worry. Every place he had touched came tingling to life, and suddenly her entire body craved him.

She knew, however, that she couldn't leave. Too much time with Spike might lead Buffy to change her mind about them. She'd only recently gotten him back…yesterday in fact. It felt like a lifetime ago, the hours spent with him completing her like nothing else could. It would be like dying all over again if he were torn from her this quickly. Glumly, she knew she'd have to wait until tonight.

She didn't know if it was love or teenage hormones, but she knew it wasn't natural for someone's mood to change every two seconds; a person could go crazy that way; happy to worried to pissed to happy to sad…She also found herself not really caring as she sulked up the stairs. Clearly the predominant mood of the day was _not _a joyful one…

* * *

The day passed drearily, an eternity of boredom and clock-staring, but finally, it was dusk. "Hey, Buffy," she called nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as one could when jumping around inside like they had just drank an entire gallon of coffee, "I'm gonna go to the Bronze with Lindsay and Janice!"

"Ok! Be back before midnight…" her sister's disembodied voice yelled distractedly from somewhere in the house.

"All right!" she agreed perkily as she slipped out the front door. The second it clicked shut she set off at a rapid pace towards the cemetery, tightening her jacket around her. Her shoes clapped against the pavement as she hurried along, her mind focused on one thing…finding Spike. She passed darkened shops and homeless people lurking in the doorways, feeling a twinge of uneasiness and quickening her steps all the more. She recoiled sharply when a rough hand reached out from an alleyway and grabbed her. Her body went rigid. Nausea and fear rose as bile in her throat, but then-

"Hey, baby," her attacker growled. "Where you hurrying off to?"

_That voice…_Her body calmed and she wrenched her arm away. "Is scaring people your _hobby _or something?" she demanded.

"Actually, yeah." He bounced on the balls of his feet and leered down at her.

She huffed and turned, flouncing away.

"Dawn!" Spike called out apologetically. "Pet, I'm sorry…I was just playing." He reached out and grabbed her arm once more, turning her to face him. He was fully prepared to see a pissed off Summers glaring daggers at him, and was fairly shocked when instead he found her laughing up at him. "Why, you-"

Laughing again, she jogged away. _He's not mad…or grossed out! _she happily screeched to herself as she ran gracefully across the street.

The vamp caught her easily. He grabbed her from behind and held her to him with one arm encircling her hips, her back pressed tightly to his chest. She felt cool breath on her ear as he pushed her hair aside, his fingers lightly trailing the back of her neck. His other arm tightened around her, and her breath caught as she succumbed to the small magic of his fingers…She was especially aware of them as they slipped down her arm…toyed and laced with her own…finally joining his other hand at her hips.

"Naughty girl," he murmured hypnotically, his lips now at her collarbone as his right hand snaked up under her shirt. He flicked his tongue over her pulse point, sucking gently at the twin marks on her throat that he had administered the night before. "Bad…_bad_ Dawn…" His tone was a syrupy whisper and she moistened her lips nervously. "I should…_punish you_…"

He bit at her throat and nuzzled her ear; all while his hand caressed her stomach, moving dangerously higher while the other remained steadfast at her hip. She slumped against him, her eyes fluttering shut. Her entire body was tingling almost unbearably, and she pressed back against him, desperately seeking further contact. _I shouldn't…this is…_

"Spike…" She meant to protest, but it sounded like a plea…an invitation. "We- we're in the middle of the street!"

"And…?" His cool fingers traced the lace of her bra and she began to squirm.

She jerked away unexpectedly, and in uneven breaths, said, "That was _so _not of the good…someone could've seen and-" She was still breathing hard.

He raised an eyebrow.

Dawn turned and strode purposely along the street straightening her top as she went. Silently he followed, gliding silently at her side, an ethereal dark presence. He seemed to be made of the shadows, and they of him. As if he could, at will, slip between this world and the next…Though truthfully, she much preferred him in this one.

She was unbelievably hot, resisting the urge to fan herself as they walked. The things Spike could do to her…she suppressed a moan and tried hard to refuse the yearning feeling that told her to jump into his arms right then. As they entered the cemetery, she accelerated her pace, making a beeline towards the crypt. Quickly passing the small headstones and sparse trees, she walked inside and sat down, flipping on the TV.

This was _not _what he had expected. Baffled, he came to sit next to her and asked, "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Coming here…" he prompted, trying to keep all the sexual frustration out of his voice. If she knew the power she had over him at that minute…

"Am I not allowed?"

He sighed, pushing all thoughts of his libido aside for the moment. "What's wrong?"

_I'm nervous? _"Nothing, why?"

"You're all…pouty."

"Am not."

They sat in silence for several minutes until Spike couldn't take it any longer…"Pet?"

She looked at him.

A bold change of subject was clearly the only way to go… "About…what you said. This morning."

She stared at him blankly. Inside, she was terrified. Her stomach clenched and she felt her cheeks redden. _Ohmigod, he's gonna break up with me…_

"I jus' wanted to know…did you mean it?"

"What? _What_? Did I mean what?" she asked shrilly while recalling vividly every detail of her slip up.

"Y' don't remember?" His face fell.

She noticed. _Did he…care? Maybe, he **wanted **her to have meant… _"What I said?"

He looked up. "Yeah…"

"I…did." She bit her lip and blushed even more furiously.

"Really?"

She heard a grin in his voice and wondered, _Is he gonna laugh at me?_

"Y'- you meant it?" She was surprised at the insecurity she heard in his voice.

Tentatively, she nodded.

He gave her _that look_, the one that meant he was trying not to show emotion,and spoke softly, "I love you too, baby."

She looked up, stunned speechless. After a moment, she was able to choke out, "You- you _do_?"

He rolled his tongue up under his teeth and moved closer. "Completely and entirely," he pronounced.

She felt as if she would choke on her happiness and threw herself into his arms. He pulled her on top of him and attacked her mouth with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a cloud of euphoria enveloping them both. For the first time, she kissed him back with everything she had, pouring all of herself into him.

"Love you, love you, love you…" he said in between nibbling and sucking on her lips. He held onto her waist as he poured out his emotions through the union of their lips. "_Love you_…my Dawn."

She smiled into their kiss, but a small shadow lurked in the corner of her joy and she pulled back, questioning through swollen lips, "More than Buffy?"

He seemed surprised and looked at her scornfully. "That bitch? _Please_…" He turned his attention to her throat, seeming to think that was enough.

She placed her hand on his head, forcing him to look up at her. Half of the shadow was gone… "More than Drusilla?" she breathed. Speaking was getting harder…

He paused. "More than Drusilla."

There. For the first time in her life… she was truly happy. This time she, _Dawn_, came first. It had always been Buffy… always been someone else. And this time, it was her. She knew. For once, someone loved her the way she loved them. He was hers. The fiery conviction in his voice made her surer of him-of _them_- than anything else. She would do anything for him. She was his. And he- he was hers. Finally…

The joy washed over her once again and she threw her head back, shutting her eyes as his tongue danced along her jawline. _This _was heaven. Things were finally right. The way they should be. And she knew. She wanted this moment to last…

"I wanna be with you forever," she gasped as he treated her neck to the pleasure of his mouth.

"Wanna be with you too, baby." He rolled her off of him, laying her back on the couch and positioning himself over her.

This time, she didn't feel the fear that usually arose when she realized what he wanted. Instead of the usual protests, she commanded,

"Turn me."

* * *

Spike stopped moving, sure his vampiric hearing had failed him and asked, "_What_?"

For once Dawn didn't backtrack, didn't take back her words. She wanted this. "Turn me," she ordered once again, more sure than she had ever been in her life. "I want you. I wanna be yours."

"You _are_ mine, pet," he assured her, not wanting her to do something she'd regret.

"I wanna be like you. Make me like you."

"Luv, being a vampire…it's not something you can take back."

"I _know_, Spike. But I want this. Want you."

"I want you too, luv. Always…" He looked hungrily at her pale throat, running his thumbs over the small holes. "I don't know if I can…the chip…"

"You can," she affirmed. "I want it. I'll do anything…"

He sighed, a tremor of desire snaking through him as she uttered those words. _Anything…_When was the last time someone had spoken to him like that? Told him they would do anything to have him? Anything to be with him? _Had _anyone ever wanted him- _loved_ him- that much?

He looked deep into her eyes as if they held the answer. Minutes passed as he studied her, until finally, he broke the intense silence that had settled over them. Whatever he saw there must have convinced him, because his next words were, "Relax…if you don't, this might not work…"

She pushed herself up, forcing him to move off of her. He settled down next to her and she turned and sat in his lap, between his legs, wriggling around to get comfortable. She felt him tense. "You relax too, Spike," she admonished teasingly as she stared at the far wall.

"Keep moving like that and I'll do anything _but _relax."

She laughed softly, smoothing her hair aside as she leaned back against him. She folded her hands in her lap, the image of a docile young girl, and laughed again as she thought that this was most certainly not something that docile young girls did. Her eyes closed in pleasure when she felt him nuzzle her hair. He began to kiss her neck slowly, directly over his previous bitemarks, his tongue languidly caressing her skin. Somehow, not being able to see him, having him behind her, made this twice as exhilarating. It was the ultimate trust. "Mmm," a breathy moan escaped unbidden from her throat as she surrendered herself to him. She felt his fangs scrape her neck and she jerked.

"Shhh…" he lulled again, giving her another small nip as he swirled his tongue over her flesh. She fell slack against him once more, almost unwillingly. _How does he do that…?_

Slowly, his fangs repierced her throat, inch by inch, and her thoughts dropped away. She tried to ignore the pain so that _he _wouldn't feel pain and bit down on her lower lip as she felt Spike's fangs fully inside of her for the first time. He suckled gently at the wound, his lips caressing, his tongue coaxing, slowly increasing the speed and intensity…and suddenly it didn't feel so bad. She felt the sensations from the night before coursing through her and she began to breathe hard, gasping raggedly as her blood pumped into his mouth and he swallowed greedily.

Dawn reached back blindly to grip his shoulders, sliding her right hand to his head and holding him to her. The feeling was almost too much; Spike's thighs clamped tight around her own, his hands at her waist as the pulse of life drained from her into him, his mouth at her neck…Her shoulders heaved and her body trembled as the two most primal forces, life and death, consumed and surrounded them both.

Just as she felt herself nearing the brink, he pulled back. "_Spike_…" she moaned despairingly at the intense feeling of loss.

"You sure about this, pet?" His voice was heavy with desire. He'd been almost unable to stop himself, but he had to make sure before it was too late…

"Yes, yes…" she breathed desperately, entreatingly. He lowered his head again when she opened her eyes, full of sudden clarity, and asked, "Spike, promise me?"

"What's that, pet?" He stroked her arm with his thumb reassuringly.

"Promise me…when I'm…if I wanna kill Buffy or…any of them, you won't let me?"

"Sure, pet." His hands were now on her inner thighs, thumbs caressing her through the fabric of her jeans. "There'll be plenty of tasty townies to eat…no need to go after the Scoobies. 's not like you'd be able to kill the Slayer anyway…"

He resumed his work on her neck, but this time, it felt different. Not so good, and more draining. But then one of his hands moved to grip her waist, pulling her tight against his iron hardness just as the other moved up between her thighs and pressed _there, _and she felt a waver of intense heat sweep through her. It held for a moment, then exploded in a shower of dazzling fireworks, falling all around her. She cried out in ecstasy, the primal beat of life pounding within her, but almost immediately her eyes began to flutter shut and she felt…tired. Even as the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through her, she was nearly asleep…

"Dawn…pet." A light shake. His voice sounded far away. _So far_… "Dawn!"

Suddenly, there was a wrist pressed to her lips and she wanted to drink…knew it was important…She opened her mouth and let the crimson liquid flow through her lips. It was sweet, the nectar of life itself…She sucked eagerly, moving one hand to weakly hold her fount in place as her tongue caressed the shallow cut.

After a moment, she released him and her eyes closed completely. She couldn't move…couldn't breathe...but it didn't matter, because she couldn't feel. She had fallen into the abyss…and she was gone…

* * *

Spike carried her down to his bed and set her down gently. She was already cool, but there were still traces of life in her; the tinge of rose in her cheeks, the way his vampiric senses told him her pulse hadn't completely ceased pumping, the blood still flowing within her, however faintly…He stared down at her for a moment, then moved to sit in a chair as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

_What's the Slayer gonna do when she finds out I've turned her kid sister? _he wondered.

_ Gonna bloody kill you, that's what she'll do…_he told himself.

_Doesn't matter now, does it? She's yours now…can leave town…do whatever you like. It'll be bloody brilliant…_

He thought of all they'd been through, all they'd get to do…and he smiled. Unlife was good…indeed it was. His musings continued until dawn, when he slept, waiting eagerly for his new princess to awaken.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes. She felt different…better. She sat up and rubbed her neck, emitting a small hiss of pain as she massaged the sore area. But at the same time, she liked it.

She stood and looked distastefully at her own clothing. It was so…nice. Ugh.

She knew the room was dark, the candle having extinguished itself sometime during the night, and yet she could see every detail of the room as if in broad daylight. It was like wearing night vision goggles, only without that stupid green glow. Speaking of details…

She saw Spike and gave a purr of delight.

_Sire…_

This would be _fun_…

* * *

Spike awoke with a start to see Dawn standing over him. Her eyes were lowered and she toyed with a strand of her dark hair. Her hip was jutted out seductively and a small smile played on her lips as she raised her eyes to look at him.

Her eyes. They were…different. Darker, more dangerous…seductive. He looked around the dark room and noticed her sweater and shirt lying discarded near the bed. His gaze returned to her, clad in only jeans and bra. He appraised her body and growled, unrestrained.

Old Dawn would've jumped; but then again, Old Dawn never would've removed her clothing for him either. At least, not this way. Now, however, she merely smiled and ran her hand seductively down her chest. She licked her lips and stepped closer.

"Wanna play… Sire??"

---------------THE END--------------

* * *

Wow. This fic took 9 months to write and I have to say, I'm pretty pleased with the results. Not the best thing EVER, granted, but pretty decent in my opinion. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.

As for a sequel?? Probably. Not for a couple of months though, because I've got a couple other things in the works, such as an AU Spuffy, a Spillow one shot, and a couple other things I'd like to try. But I'm pretty sure there will be one.

Special thanks goes to Chelle86 and Rainy Day Parade for encouraging me so much and helping me out when that annoying little thing called writer's block hit me. Thanks to Claire Starling, for her great reviews…they always made me feel all tingly inside, and to Green-Eyed-Goddess, because I was a huge fan of her stories before she reviewed this one. Plus thanks to loner-elf, WashoopiCandi, BadBoyLover, Chelsea, MyStIcSaIyAn45, Rock-Witch, stargurl727, Amanda, lexinator, DevilishGirl0222, Draco-FutureBF, naughty169420, cali-luv, Ezmerelda, and anyone else who reviewed and enjoyed my story. You guys are my inspiration to write, so thank you all so much.

PS: I know it was probably cruel and unusual to make you wait this long for the finale, but my mom put Spyware crap on the internet and only recently did I convince her to take it off. What's the big deal, you ask? Well, what if _you're _mother read some of the stuff you saw on fanfiction?? Hmm?


End file.
